Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes
by Oxytreza
Summary: vous ne rêvez pas, c'est updaté! la fin se rapproche!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Baaaah…On ne va pas innover, hein…

Rating : Bonne question. Peut-être qu'il y aura un lemon dans les chapitres à venir…

Disclaimer : Janis et Rika, à moi /Saute sur ses personnages/ Et sinon, bah rien…(snif…)

Cette fic n'est pas vraiment un scénario linéaire. Plutôt des petites histoires plus ou moins indépendantes…Elle va sûrement s'écrire petit à petit, tranquille.

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 1 : Me voilà !

Gojô ouvrit la porte, geste fluide, grand sourire en apercevant une silhouette féminine et mise en arrêt devant la première phrase prononcée par cette dudite silhouette.

« Tu aimes les surprises ? »

Gojô pressentit la catastrophe.

« Je déteste les surprises.

-Ok. Salut frangin ! »

Ça commence bien.

À suivre…

Je sais, c'est horriblement court.

Mais bon.

Une review pour ma pauvre âme, s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 2 : Mon frangin est un mec bizarre…

Gojô ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Il vit, en vision « fish-eye » le visage d'Hakkai légèrement inquiet.

Il eut un sourire faible. « Ah, Hakkai. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ouvrais la porte à une fille qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux et elle m'annonçait qu'elle était ma sœur ! Tu te rends compte le flippe ? Ha ha ha… »

Mais au moment même il où il finissait sa phrase, il vit en arrière plan un visage qui lui était familier sans qu'il l'ai jamais vu.

Ou plutôt si. Qu'il venait de voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Tout un chacun s'est retrouvé devant un miroir un jour.

Tout un chacun connaît l'effet de se voir soi-même.

Mais personne ne connaît l'effet de se voir en version « sexe opposé du sien »

Assez marrant comme truc.

On se voit soi, oui.

Mais avec des cils plus long peut-être. Un visage plus fin. Des cheveux plus longs ? Pas de beaucoup alors. Bien évidemment, un corps plus élancé, plus de poitrine, des jambes plus minces, etc, etc…

Mais pas de fines cicatrices barrant la joue gauche, et cette même couleur prenante, flamboyante. Ce rouge.

Rouge sang.

Et les yeux assortis, évidemment.

Il y avait même les deux antennes fièrement dressées sur le dessus du crâne.

Hakkai versa du thé dans la première tasse, puis dans la deuxième, puis finalement dans la troisième.

Il s'assit.

Bu un peu de son thé.

Reposa sa tasse dans un « toc » sonore.

Silence.

La fille fixait Gojô et Gojô fixait la fille.

Elle souriait.

Il faisait la moue.

Finalement, Hakkai brisa la glace en demanda : « On pourrait peut-être commencer par te demander ton nom ? »

La fille tourna ses yeux écarlates vers le brun et avec un sourire : « Sha Janis. »

Gojô mâchonna le bout de sa cigarette.

Un autre silence.

Il avisa le long étui semblant refermer une guitare, posé dans le coin de la pièce, puis reporta de nouveau son regard vers la dénommée Janis.

« D'accords. Explique-moi tout. D'où tu viens, comment t'as fait pour me retrouver, et surtout, comment ça se fasse que j'ai une sœur sans jamais l'avoir su ? »

Janis croisa les jambes, rejeta ses bras derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

_Elle a les mêmes attitudes que Gojô._ Pensa Hakkai avec un sourire.

« Ok, je m'y colle. » Avant de commencer son récit, elle sortit une cigarette, aussi écarlate que ses cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres.

Une fois l'arme de destruction massive de poumons (dixit Hakkai) allumée, Janis sourit et débuta son récit.

Les enfants tabous, en plus d'être stériles, ont une autre particularité, même si elle reste assez rare.

Lors de la fécondation d'un ovule dans une relation entre humains, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pour obtenir de réels jumeaux, il faut que l'œuf se sépare en deux, contrairement aux faux jumeaux, qui naissent en même temps mais qui viennent de deux spermatozoïdes différents.

Bien évidemment, les vrais jumeaux seront non seulement identiques, mais également du même sexe.

Mais tout enfants tabous étant scientifiquement de vrais jumeaux, seront automatiquement du sexe opposé, et auront exactement le même physique en tout points.

Encore une hérésie, contrant les principes de la nature.

Janis et Gojô faisaient partis de ces rares exceptions.

Lorsque les deux enfants furent nés, leur mère humaine emmena loin sa fille. Elle savait que sa rivale, la femme légitime de son amant, le père des deux bébés, seraient sans pitié avec les deux tabous et préféra sauver sa fille.

Égoïste, immonde, répugnant ?

Peut-être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'installa dans une autre région du Togenkyo, protégeant sa fille par dessus tout.

Dans le village où elles s'installèrent, les gens les traitaient…Hypocritement.

Ils ne les battaient pas, ne les traitaient pas d'hérésie ni de monstres. Ils étaient toujours gentils.

Gentils…De façon intéressée…

Ils leur demandaient toute une gamme de service, des courses jusqu'à la prostitution.

Janis a grandi entre le ravage commis par l'alcool et le désespoir sur de sa mère et les regards lourds de sens sur son corps, supportant le tout avec sourire.

Ce fut l'année de ses dix-huit ans que sa vie bascula complètement.

Sa mère fut tuée, refusant de se donner à un homme.

L'adolescente avait trouvé son cadavre à dix lieu du village, dans la forêt, deux jours après sa mort.

Depuis, son esprit s'était endurci, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

Elle avait vécu avec une amie de sa mère, une vraie, qu'il les avaient toujours soutenues.

Mais ce fut trois ans plus tard que sa vie bascula de nouveau…Mais de façon plutôt bénéfique.

C'était en fouillant dans les anciennes affaires de sa mère qu'elle avait trouvé une correspondance épistolaire entre sa mère et…Son père.

Elle n'en avait que très peu entendu sur lui.

C'est dans une de ces lettres qu'elle avait vu le nom de Gojô.

Gojô.

Il n'était pas explicitement dit qui il était mais…

« Qui est Gojô ?

-Hein ? Janis, où as-tu appris ce nom ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, qui est Gojô ? »

Elle avait renversé les meubles, avait hurlé, fracassé les fenêtres, saisi par le col sa tutrice avant que celle-ci ne lui avoue la vérité.

« C'est ton frère ! »

Janis avait lentement glissé le long du mur.

« Mon frère… »

Le lendemain, elle demandait à sa tutrice où habitait sa mère avant.

Le surlendemain, elle partait avec son argent et une carte en poche, sa guitare sur le dos (Elle apprenait la musique depuis l'âge de 6 ans) en direction de son frère.

Arrivée à son but, Janis fut obligée de se renseigner.

« Excusez-moi, la famille Sha, s'il vous plait ? »

On l'avait bizarrement regardé, puis on avait fixé des cheveux et ses yeux carmin.

On lui avait finalement indiqué une maison un peu en dehors de la ville.

Elle s'y était rendue.

Il n'y avait personne.

Juste des traces de sang séché sur le sol.

Des meubles renversés.

Une odeur de mort.

Janis se demandait ce qui avait pu arrivé dans cette maison.

Qu'était devenu son père ?

Personne ne savait.

Sa femme ?

…Elle était morte.

Comment ?

…Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ces histoires sordides.

…Et l'enfant ?

Lequel ?

Comment ça lequel ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?

…Oui. Le plus grand avait disparu également, le cadet était parti vers le sud.

Où ?

Personne ne savait.

Ça faisait combien de temps ?

…Ça faisait bien quatorze ans maintenant…

D'accords.

Janis avait déduit que son frère, Gojô devait être le plus jeune.

Vers le Sud ?

Elle partit donc vers le Sud.

Tout au long du chemin, elle se renseigna.

Peu de gens l'avait vu.

Jusqu'à…

« Oui, je me souviens de lui…Il te ressemblait énormément, comme tu le dis…Il a passé plus de deux semaines dans mon auberge. Il payait en faisant la vaisselle. C'était un bon garçon. Mais les gens…Ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Tu dois te douter pourquoi.

-Oui.

-Maintenant, ce genre de racisme se perd, quasiment plus personne ne connaît le sens de ce rouge…Mais à l'époque…Quoi qu'il en soit, il est partit.

-Vous savez où ?

-Je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait pour la ville voisine. Là-bas, les gens étaient un tout petit peu plus tolérant…

-Merci. »

Arrivée à la dudite ville, Janis s'était demandée si c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait.

Peut-être qu'il n'aimerait pas la connaître.

Peut-être avait-il déjà trop souffert d'être lui.

Inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Mais…Ce fut résignée qu'elle entra dans une taverne pour demander si on connaissait Gojô. Ce jour-là, par mesure de précaution, elle avait enfoncé un bonnet sur ces cheveux et mit des lunettes noires.

« Excusez-moi, vous connaissez un certain Sha Gojô ? »

À peine ces mots furent prononcés que plusieurs filles se regroupèrent autour d'elle en s'écriant : « Ouiiii ! Gojô venait jouer ici presque tous les soirs ! »

_Diantre. C'est un tombeur, à en juger la tronche de ces oies._

« Venait ?

-Oui…Il y a deux ans, il a ramassé un blessé et depuis, il vit avec lui…Pfff, c'est pas drôle, on le voit presque plus… »

_Mon frangin est homo ?_

« Ils habitent où, vous le savez ? »

Face à la porte, elle avait retiré son bonnet et ses lunettes, avait frappé à la porte.

_Il _avait ouvert.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son visage, apparemment, il s'était plutôt concentré sur sa poitrine.

_C'est peut-être quand même un hétéro. Ou un bi ?_

« Tu aimes les surprises ?

-Je déteste les surprises.

-Ok. Salut frangin ! »

Il s'était évanoui sur le pas de la porte.

_Pauvre petite nature._

Un autre homme était apparu, alarmé par le son de la chute. Il s'était figé en voyant sa visiteuse. Elle sourit.

_En tout cas, s'il Gojô est homo, il a bien fait son choix !_

« Salut. Je suis la sœur de Gojô »

Gojô écrasa le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé en face de lui.

Il fourragea dans sa tignasse, repoussée depuis longtemps, soupira, rejeta la tête en arrière.

Janis le regardait par-dessus ses bras croisés.

Hakkai se leva subitement.

« Où vas-tu, Hakkai ?

-Je vais faire les courses. Je crois que vous avez besoin d'être seuls un petit moment.

-Merci. » Répondit la tabou tandis que son frère se redressait, éffaré.

La porte se referma avec douceur.

Les deux métis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Ma frangine, huh ? »

À suivre…

C'était looooooooong /S'écroule sur sa table/


	3. Chapter 3

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Janis.

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 3 : Je squatte

Gojyo s'alluma une cigarette en soupirant.

Puis il leva les yeux vers sa…Sœur.

Quel effet étrange de se dire ça !

Finalement, elle fut la première à briser le silence « On se ressemble beaucoup, quand même. Je savais qu'on étaient jumeaux, mais là, c'est tout de même flagrant.

-Oui. C'est assez troublant, j'avoue.

-Tu as les cils vraiment longs pour un mec…

-Hn. Ça fait tomber les filles…

-Ha ha. Je vois le genre. » Dit-elle en riant. Il sourit. Elle n'était pas désagréable. Plutôt rigolote, même.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Elle s'alluma une cigarette après avoir écrasé la première.

« Que tu es froid, frangin ! Je pensais que tu allais spontanément me proposer de rester chez toi ! »

Gojyo grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante. Enfin non. Tu pourrais me garder quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un boulot et de quoi crécher ?

-Nh. 'Faut en parler avec Hakkai.

-Le beau brun ?

-Kh…Appelle-le comme ça si tu veux. Oui, c'est lui.

-Oh, quoi, tu es jaloux ?

-Nan. Va mourir. Au fait, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces cigarettes rouges ?

-Mh ? Tu connais pas ? C'est la marque Crimson. Elles sont parfumées à la cerise.

-Berk. Ça doit être dégueu.

-Pas pire que les immondes Malboro.

-Ah, tu vas pas t'entendre avec Sanzo, si c'est comme ça.

-Sanzo ? Un moine ?

-Ouais. Il vient de temps en temps avec son singe apprivoisé.

-Vous êtes amis ?

-Nh…Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

-Ah…Il a un singe ?

-Oui. Un truc qui y ressemble. Il a tout le temps faim, à chaque fois qu'il vient, il me vide les réserve et Hakkai est obligé de refaire les courses, même s'il venait de les faire.

-Ha ha ha…

-Et il dit rien, ce con !

-Hakkai ?

-Ouais, il ne se plaint jamais.

-Je suppose que c'est dans son caractère…

-Mouais…Tu joues de la guitare ?

-Oui. Du clavier, aussi, mais c'était un peu encombrant à transporter. Et je compose, aussi.

-Tu chantes ?

-Mh.

-Oh. C'est cool. Moi j'ai une voix de crapaud quand je chante.

-Mouah ha ha ha !

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma geule…

-Tu vis depuis longtemps avec Hakkai ?

-À peu près deux ans.

-Ah oui, c'est lui le blessé.

-Le blessé ?

-Oui, des oies m'ont dit, à la taverne, que tu avais ramassé un blessé, y'a deux ans.

-Ah…Mh, ouais…C'est lui… »

Un éclat sombre passa dans les orbes grenat.

Janis le remarqua mais ne releva pas.

« Tu dragues que ce genre de poulettes idiotes ?

-N'insulte pas la plus belle espèce humaine.

-J'en fais partie, je te rappelle…

-Plus ou moins…

-Oh hé !

-Et maman… »

Silence.

« Je veux dire. Notre mère.

-Mh ?

-…Elle était comment ? »

Gojyo déglutit. Il l'avait dit.

Janis le regarda par-dessus sa cigarette.

« Très belle. Brune aux yeux bleus. C'est d'elle qu'on a hérité nos cils supra-longs. Elle avait les mêmes yeux. Mince mais petite. De longues mains. Les cheveux ondulés. Elle les portait souvent en chignon. Ses traits sont un peu flous dans ma mémoire. Mais elle avait une gentille tête. Mais avec le temps, elle avait perdu son sourire.

-…

-…Quand je l'ai retrouvée…Elle avait été entaillée de toute part, son visage déchiré et elle portait des ecchymoses entre les cuisses.

-… »

Gojyo baissa les yeux.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû préciser ça. » S'excusa Janis et regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ça va.

-Gojyo…

-Mh ?

-Et papa ? Il était comment, lui ?

-…Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-…

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Un silence. Soudain, Janis projeta sa main en avant, et effleura les deux longues cicatrices qui barraient la joue du tabou.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Sauf si c'est indiscret.

-…C'est maman. Enfin, la femme de papa. »

Janis resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur son frère. Puis se rassit lentement, avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Pas de repos pour les tabous, hein…

-Et non… »

Il ricana.

Un silence, encore.

Puis Janis se leva.

« Aah, j'ai faim ! Pas toi ? Et si je préparais quelque chose, pour te remercier de m'accueillir ?

-Hein ? Hé ! Attends, je ne t'aie pas dit que tu pouvais rester !

-Allez, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

-Hein ?…Euh…

-Bon, je vais faire des pâtes bolognaises ! De toute façon, c'est le seul truc que je sais faire !

-Ah…T'es pas douée !

-Tu sais faire la cuisine, toi ?

-Beuh…Non. C'est Hakkai qui s'en occupe.

-Ha ha ! Alors la ferme, crapaud !

-Hein ?! »

Quand Hakkai rentra, il trouva deux tabous en train de rire à table, un plat de pâtes devant eux et la table mise pour trois.

Les temps à venir allaient être agités.

À suivre…

Ouf, voilà, je l'ai enfin fini. En fait, j'avais commencé dans un autre sens et ça ne me satisfaisait pas, je trouvais que ça allait trop vite…Donc j'ai dû recommencer.

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 4 : Mon frangin est homo ?

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Janis vivait chez son frère et son colocataire.

Les deux hommes avaient vite appris que vivre avec Janis, c'était avoir des crises de fou rire au moins trois fois par jour, écouter de la musique, manger des choses sucrées, faire à demi-exploser le micro-onde et en rire comme un bossu après, regarder des films d'horreur sans ciller, fumer assis sur le toit, passer le balai en dansant sur du rock à fond dans les oreilles, gagner aux cartes contre Gojyo mais se faire rétamer par Hakkai, porter des bas rayés et des pantacourts, faire des combats de bombes à eau dans le jardin et donner une bonne leçon aux bourrins imbibés qui cherchaient des crosses le samedi soir, le tout en cherchant plus ou moins un travail.

Une vie normale, quoi.

Janis avait expliqué à Hakkai, un jour, qu'elle préférait croquer la vie et s'amuser que de se morfondre sur ses blessures du passé 24h/24h.

Il l'avait longuement regardé avant de répondre en baissant la tête, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres : « Tu as sans doute raison… »

Janis n'avait pas demandé pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait son explication comme une remarque personnelle.

Un jour, on frappa à la porte.

Janis alla ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva face à un hommes et un gamin. Le premier semblait être de toutes évidences un moine, il était blond aux prunelles violettes et le gosse brun, avec de grands yeux dorés.

Ils la fixèrent longuement avant de lâcher en chœur : « Tu te travestis, maintenant, Gojyo ? »

La vois du tabou parvint de derrière avant que la métis ne puisse réagir : « N'importe quoi, bonze pourri et crétin de singe ! »

Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, derrière Janis.

« C'est ma frangine, bandes de cons ! »

Silence.

Deux paires d'yeux allèrent de Gojyo à Janis puis de Janis à Gojyo, le tout pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

« Ils sont un peu lents à la détente, tes potes, frangin. Ah, et tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un singe ?

-Hein ? Gojyo, tu m'as encore traité de singe ? Kappa pervers ! »

Janis regarda le gosse avec un air triste du genre : « C'est quoi cette insulte minable ? »

Le gamin parut être piqué et il se renfrogna.

Janis se mit à rire et fourragea dans la tignasse chocolat du singe : « Mais c'est qu'il est mignon quand il s'y met ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Arrh, lâche mes cheveux ! Je suis Gokû ! Son Gokû ! »

Tandis que les deux gamins (car Janis aussi était une gamine) s'amusaient sur le pas de la porte, Sanzo et Gojyo entrèrent dans la maison (« On va les laisser, hein… »)

« Ah, bonjour Sanzo. Tu as fini ton travail ? » Demanda Hakkai en voyant le moine s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Hn. C'est qui cette fille ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était ma sœur. Tu m'écoutes, bonze merdique ? »

Sanzo ignora royalement le tabou et attendit la réponse du brun.

« Et bien oui, Sanzo, c'est bien la sœur de Gojyo. Elle est arrivée il y a une semaine.

-Et d'où sort-elle ?

-Bah…On ne sait pas bien…Tu veux du café ?

-Mh. » Le blond s'alluma une cigarette. Gojyo en sortit une de son propre paquet.

Il chercha son briquet.

« Oh, Sanzo. Du feu.

-Tch. Et pourquoi je devrais t'en donner ?

-Naa…T'es vraiment pas sympa… »

Et Gojyo, qui ne trouvait décidément pas son briquet, se pencha en avant pour allumer sa cigarette sur celle de son ami (?)

Pile au moment où Janis entrait en compagnie du singe.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, apparemment en train de profondément réfléchir.

Les quatre garçons s'installaient tranquillement autour de la table jusqu'à ce que la métis ne frappe de son poing droit le creux de sa paume gauche.

« Ah, ma pensée initiale était donc vraie ! Aah, d'accords… »

Ils la regardèrent, l'air plus ou moins surpris.

« Quelle pensée ? »

Janis leva la main, index dressé, air d'évidence sur le visage.

« Vous êtes gays ! »

À suivre…

Aah, mon personnage dans toute sa splendeur…

En fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était extrêmement difficile de traiter cette histoire par écrit. Car les gags que j'invente pour Janis et les autres sont très visuels. Ils rendent mieux par dessin. Mais, ha ha, continuons le combat !


	5. Chapter 5

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 5 : Ah…Apparemment non.

Janis pouvait remercier le ciel de l'avoir constituée souple.

Elle en eut grand besoin lorsqu'une rafale de balles dans l'intention de lui trouer la tête lui fonça dessus.

Après son bel exercice d'acrobatie (« Oups ! Wha ! Yah ! Hé ! Uoh ! Hey ! ») où il s'agissait de se baisser, sauter, se pencher et se tourner le plus vite possible pour éviter les projectiles, elle se redressa pour se faire hurler dans le visage : « MAIS NON ! »

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix : « Allons, pas la peine de vous énerver… »

Elle referma les mains en voyant l'aura maléfique qui émanait de la table.

« Oups… »

Seuls Gokû et Hakkai n'avaient pas réagit violemment : le premier mangeait et le deuxième affichait un sourire craquelé.

« Janis…Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons.

-Ah, quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-NON ! » Beugla son frère en la secouant comme un prunier.

« Ben faites gaffe, alors, parce que c'est l'effet que vous donnez…

-Hein ? »

Sanzô lâcha son flingue (qu'il était en train de recharger), Gojyo le col de sa sœur (Bonk ! « Aïe… »), Hakkai posa le saladier sur la table, Gokû s'empiffra de plus belle.

« Tu déconnes…

-Nan.

-Kh…Arrête. Je te dis qu'on est pas homo.

-Ce que vous dites et ce que voient les gens n'ont rien à voir…

-Les gens ? Quels gens ?

-Je crois que la vendeuse de légume pense comme moi…

-'Vais la buter.

-Noon, Sanzô, revient-là, ne tue pas les gens innocents !

-Mais Hakkai, elle a remit en cause notre virilité, là !

-N'importe quoi, frangin…On dirait un gosse.

-Allons, allons, Gojyo…Ce n'est pas si grave…

-Hein ? PAS SI GRAVE ? Arh, Sanzô, t'es d'accords avec moi sur ce coup, là, non ?

-Ouais…

-Oh, tiens, un miracle.

-De toute façon, ça serait si humiliant que ça, d'être homosexuel ? »

On tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait en colère.

Elle se détacha de Gojyo et alla s'asseoir à table et tendit son assiette au brun sans un mot. Les garçons échangèrent un regard (sauf Gokû qui continuait de manger) et Janis secoua légèrement son assiette : « Et bien quoi ? C'est toi qui a les couverts de la salade dans les mains. »

Hakkai la servit puis dit : « Excuse-moi, Janis…On t'a blessé ?

-Nh. Ça va. » Répondit la tabou tandis que Sanzo et Gojyo se rasseyaient en silence.

Elle attaqua son assiette et dit soudain : « Tu as quelque chose de perso contre les homo, Gojyo ?

-Hein…Non, mais…

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça ? Je te pose aussi la question, Sanzô.

-Mais…

-…

-…Pas de réponse ? »

Effectivement, les deux hommes se turent.

L'ambiance était soudainement lourde. C'était la première fois que Janis se mettait en colère.

Jusqu'à…

« C'est quoi, un momosexuel ? »

On regarda le singe.

Janis explosa de rire. « Et bien quoi, Sanzô, tu lui a pas appris les rudiments de la vie ? » Et sans laisser le temps au moine de répondre, elle enchaîna : « Quand on est homosexuel, Gokû, c'est quand tu es amoureux des personnes du même sexe que toi.

-Hein ?

-Bon, je te le dis autrement : dans le cas de Sanzo, s'il était amoureux de Gojyo, il serait homosexuel. »

Les deux interpellés se cassèrent la figure de leurs chaises.

« Naon ! Je suis pas amoureux du moine drogué ! » S'écria le tabou tandis que le moine drogué en question tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser sous le rire d'Hakkai.

Gokû fixa le blond, puis Gojyo, puis de nouveau le blond, puis de nouveau Gojyo.

Puis, retournant dans son assiette : « Ah bah ouais.

-COMMENT CA, « AH BAH OUAIS » ? » Hurlèrent les deux concernés sous les éclats de rire du brun et la métis. Gokû haussa les épaules : « M'en fiche moi. Et pis, franchement, je vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez…Du moment qu'on s'aime et qu'on est bien ensemble, il est où le problème ? »

silence.

« Alors là…J'aurais jamais cru que le singe sortirais une phrase pareil… » Murmura Gojyo, les yeux écarquillés.

Même Hakkai et Sanzo semblaient surpris.

Janis sourit et frotta affectueusement les cheveux du gamin.

« C'est exactement ça, Gokû… » Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle joignit les mains « Mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé que mon frangin soit homo ! Tiens, avec Hakkai ! Ça aurait été marrant, au moins j'aurais pas eu de rivale ! »

Les deux interpellés eurent une expression digne du concours « Les plus belles expressions d'horreur et de surprise mélangée ».

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! » Beugla Gojyo en recommençant à secouer sa sœur par le col.

Sanzo se contenta d'attaquer sa salade, essayant de sauver sa part du massacre made in Gokû.

Hakkai resta mains en l'air, tenant encore les couverts, yeux écarquillés.

Gokû mangea (« Ché chuper bon, cha, Hakkai !) avec appétit.

Janis, retira doucement les mains de son frère de son col avec un sourire pour Hakkai.

« Allons, inutile de t'énerver, ce n'était qu'une supposition ! » Elle alla se rasseoir, abandonnant son frère au milieu de la pièce (« Gaah… ») et retournant à son assiette.

Quel dommage, son frère et ses amis n'était pas homo.

Elle regarda par-dessous une feuille de salade les quatre hommes et pensa que vraiment, c'était pourtant l'effet qu'ils donnaient.

Allons.

Elle était sûre qu'au fond d'eux, leur part de féminité ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, moi je pense ce que je pense. Pas vrai Gokû ?

-Ouais…Euh…Attends, tu me compte dans le lot des momosexuels ?

-Homosexuel. Et bien oui.

-…Ah. »

Et Janis d'éclater de rire devant leur mines déconfites.

A suivre…

Mh. Ce chapitre me satisfait moins…

Aaah, enfin, dans le chapitre suivant, nous allons voir arriver un nouveau personnage !


	6. Chapter 6

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 6 : Rika

Rika avait vingt-trois ans.

C'était une jolie jeune fille un peu niaise et romantique (Du style à imaginer qu'un jour, son prince viendra sur un beau cheval blanc et l'enlèvera pour l'emmener dans son grand château luxueux…Vous voyez le genre ?), blonde aux yeux noisette, ses fines mèches claires toujours tirées en deux couettes hautes retenue par deux élastiques tout droit tirés de son enfance, avec des petites boules rouges à chacun (Ils lui faisaient penser à des cerises et c'était son fruit préféré)

Elle portait toujours des vêtements dans les tons verts ou bleus, jamais de pantalon, toujours des jupes ou des robes, avec force de rubans et de nœuds. Des claquettes de bois (le plus souvent utilisée pour les toilettes, généralement) lui servaient de sempiternelles chausses, assorti avec des chaussettes s'arrêtant à la cheville.

Bref, Rika avait beau être jolie de nature, elle aurait pu s'habiller un peu mieux…

Elle vivait seule avec sa vieille grand-mère, sa mère étant parti après que son père se soit découvert mieux dans sa peau dans les robes de sa femme…

Elle travaillait dans un des restaurants de la ville comme serveuse, caissière et plongeuse, le tout pour un salaire assez bas (voire de misère).

C'est elle qui s'occupait de la maison, des repas, du ménage, de la vaisselle…Sa grand-mère restait assise dans son fauteil, grabataire mais souriante, murmurant parfois : « Tu es une gentille fille, Rika…Vivement que je meure pour que tu puisses vivre pleinement. »

Mais même si sa grand-mère mourrait (et ça allait forcément arriver un jour…), Rika aurait été incapable de vivre pleinement.

Sa vie se rythmait entre le restaurant, les nuits de plonge, sa grand-mère et ses rêves de prince charmant.

Et ce matin-là, elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle allait faire une rencontre qui allait _réellement_ bouleverser son train-train quotidien.

Elle sorti de chez le légumier, cabas plein de poireaux sur le bras et sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait beau, le vent était doux, les passants la saluaient.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter un peu de poisson et elle pouvait rentrer. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa grand-mère, même si ça ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure qu'elle était sortie…

Elle décida, pour se presser, de prendre la petite ruelle sur la droite.

Voilààà, et là, elle n'avait plus qu'à…

Iiiiirk !

Un cadavre !

Là, sur le sol de la ruelle, une fille est étendue sur le pavé!

Rika, malgré l'horreur qui lui sciait les intestins, se précipita sur le corps et le retourna sur le dos (même si on est mort, c'est peu agréable d'avoir le nez collé au béton du sol…).

C'était bien une fille, d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux rouges, de longs cils, un visage serein et rieur…

Rika sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pauvre fille qui avait à peine eu le temps de vivre…

Néanmoins, la blonde décida de vérifier si le cœur pulsait toujours.

Bien l'en pris.

La fille était toujours vivante.

Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et se mit en devoir de donner de petites claques sur les joues pâles de la demoiselle.

Au bout d'un (long) moment, elle repris des couleurs et marmonna : « Donne une claque plus fort…

-Hein ? » Rika resta un moment interdite puis donna une grande gifle à l'assommée.

Celle-ci ouvrit entièrement les yeux.

« C'est mieux. » Elle se redressa en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ah ! Vous ne devriez pas vous lever…Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous avez fait un malaise, peut-être ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » S'inquiéta la blonde en s'agitant.

Un gargouillement de ventre lui répondit.

« Ben…J'ai faim…

-Ah…Oui ! Bien sûr, attendez ! » Rika farfouilla dans son cabas et en sortit quatre onigiris qu'elle tendit à la rousse. Celle-ci fixa les boulettes et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille : « Tu me les donnes, vraiment ?

-Oui ! » Répondit Rika avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

C'était une personne très généreuse.

La fille attrapa les aliments et les mangea avec reconnaissance.

_Pauvre fille…Elle n'a pas dû manger depuis des jours…Est-ce que c'est une voyageuse ? On ne dirait pas…_Pensa Rika en couvant d'un regard maternel l'affamée. Elle demanda : « Tu viens de loin ?

-Hum ? Non, pas du tout, j'habite une maison en bordure de la forêt.

-Ah…Mais…

-J'ai oublié de manger ce matin et je suis sortie sans rien en poche. J'ai fait une crise d'anémie…Ça m'arrive…Souvent.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Être diabétique à votre âge, c'est triste !

-…Je suis anémique. Pas diabétique. » Observa la rousse en lui coulant un regard lourd de sens.

Rika resta un moment silencieuse, accroupie, songeuse.

Puis elle passa outre et demanda : « Vous vivez seule ?

-Oh pitié, je prends dix ans à chaque fois que tu me dis « vous »…Tutoie-moi, je t'en pris…

-Ah…Euh… » La blonde hésita. Ça ne faisait pas de tutoyer les gens à la première rencontre…Mais quelque chose lui soufflait de faire comme la rousse lui demandait.

« Tu vis seule ?

-Non. Je vis avec mon frangin et sa femme.

-Ah… »

La rousse se leva et tandis la main à la blonde pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Je m'appelle Janis. Et toi ?

-Ri…Rika…

-Ah ! Je connaissais une Rika…Une vraie salope. Mais t'as l'air plus sympa ! » Ria Janis, les poings sur les hanches. La blonde se tordit les chevilles, mal à l'aise.

La rousse lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Allez, allez, je ne peux pas te rembourser mais passe demain à la maison ! Je t'emmènerais au restaurant !

-Hein ? Ah…Je ne sais pas…Ma grand-mère…

-Tu vis avec ta grand-mère ?

-Oui…Elle est vieille et…

-Meuuuh, tu sais, les vieux sont super résistants ! Viens, ça me ferait plaisir ! »

Rika baissa les yeux. Puis eu un timide sourire.

« D'accords…Je viendrais demain… »

Janis eut un superbe sourire et lui serra la main et s'exclama avant de partir en courant : « A demain, alors ! »

Laissant une Rika éberluée et penaude qui agitait doucement la main : « Oui…À demain… »

Elle aurait voulu rentrer en courant pour s'assurer que sa grand-mère allait bien et lui raconter la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire mais elle ne put pas.

Son cœur battait trop vite.

Le lendemain, elle était plantée en robe bleue pastel devant la porte de chez Janis.

Le bras levé, le poing fermé.

Elle recommença à se tordre les chevilles, tic chez elle lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

Puis frappa.

Une seconde de silence qui, pour Rika, parut une heure de réflexion telles que « Je vais les déranger, c'est sûr ! » « Ils ne vont pas m'aimer ! » « Mais pourquoi ais-je frappé ? » « Il faut que je m'en aille…Mais je ne peux pas frapper pour m'en aller ensuite ! »

Et on ouvrit.

Rika resta figée.

C'était un grand homme brun aux yeux verts. Sublime. Ses cheveux soyeux retombaient de courtes mèches sur son front et sur ses sourcils fins. La couleur émeraude profonde de ses iris éclairait un visage souriant mais triste. Ses yeux brillaient de douceur et d'intelligence. Une paire de lunettes parachevait le tout, lui donnant un air malin mais gentil.

_Son frère ? Mais il est trop beau !_ Pensa Rika, partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et celle de lui sauter au cou.

« Ah ! » Fit l'homme. Même sa voix était belle. Douce, mélodieuse et claire, presque féminine. Il ajouta : « Tu dois être Rika. Tu viens voir Janis ? »

La blonde ne put qu'hocher la tête, la bouche ouverte avec l'air crétin des carpes sorties hors de l'eau.

_Sa femme doit être très belle aussi…Puisque lui et Janis sont tous les deux très beaux…Ils ne peuvent que s'entourer de belles personnes…Rien à voir avec moi… _

Le brun se retourna et lança dans la maison : « Janis ! C'est pour toi ! » Il se retourna vers la blonde et ajouta avec un grand sourire : « Je m'appelle Hakkai. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

_Et en plus, il est galant !_

Janis apparut sur le seuil, avec un blouson sur le dos et un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut. » Dit-elle simplement en sortant de la maison. Elle salua son frère et annonça qu'elle serait de retour pour le dîner.

Rika fut impressionnée et émue de voir l'entente qui régnait entre le frère et la sœur.

Une fois la porte refermée et les deux jeunes filles éloignées, la blonde se risqua à murmurer : « Il est beau, ton frère… »

Janis regarda Rika, puis la porte close derrière elles puis de nouveau Rika (celle-ci se commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise de nouveau).

« Hn. Oui, il est beau. Mais ce n'est pas mon frère, lui. »

Silence.

Juste le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau de Rika.

_SA FEMME ?_

« Vous…Tu veux dire que lui…C'est la femme de ton frère ?

-Bah oui.

-Ne dis pas « bah oui » sur ce ton d'évidence ! Je pensais que ton frère était marié !

-Bah c'est tout comme…

-Ils sont…Ensemble ?...

-…Nan. Juste coloc'. Ça fait deux mois que je vis avec eux et sept semaines que j'essaye de leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Tss, les hommes et leur fierté…

-Ah…Ils sont…Amoureux, alors.

-Ils veulent pas s'en rendre compte…

-Ah…Et lui, Hakkai…C'est la femme de ton frère…

-Ça t'a marqué, ça, hein…Elle est super gentille !

-Arrête de parler de lui au féminin ! » S'exclama la blonde complètement abasourdie. Janis éclata de rire et secoua négligemment la main.

« Quelle genre de cuisine tu aimes ?

-Hein ? Euh…Et bien…J'aime beaucoup les brioches au porc…

-C'est pas un genre, ça…

-Euh…Je ne sais pas…

-Bon ben je vais t'emmener dans un petit restau, ok ?

-D'accords… »

Le soir, lorsque Rika se rendit à son travail, où elle avait obtenu de faire la plonge en échange de ne pas faire le service du midi, son cœur battait aussi vite que la veille.

Le restaurant avait été délicieux, et Janis avait insisté pour payer (« Pas grave, pas mon fric ! »), elles avaient beaucoup rit.

Cela faisait une éternité que Rika n'avait pas ri comme ça.

Elle tourna la clé de son appartement dans la serrure et entra doucement.

« Grand-mère ? » Elle s'avança dans le salon et alluma la lumière.

« GRAND-MERE ! »

À suivre…

Aah, j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre ! La rencontre de Janis et Rika me fait beaucoup rire. Mais encore une fois, elle rend mieux en dessins…(Faudrait que je scanne le croquis que j'ai fait…)


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai oublié d'écrire une note dans le chapitre précédent.

Il s'agit d'une réponse perso à la revieweuse (ou revieweur ?) sous le pseudo de P.A. Elle (ou il) m'a demandé de faire un Gojyo/Sanzo. Malheuresement, désolée de te décevoir, mais la fic ne prendra pas ce tournant. Pour tout vous dire, ça sera un Janis/Gojyo…Naaan, je déconne.

Donc voilà, désolée mille fois…

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 7 : Prends un nouveau départ !

« Ooh, tu es allée au restau avec la nana que t'as rencontré hier ?

-Vaip. Elle est super gentille et assez mignonne. Complètement niaise sur les bords. Mais vraiment adorable. Pas vrai, Hakkai ?

-Oui, elle avait l'air gentille.

-Elle est comment, physiquement ?

-Frangin…T'es rien qu'un obsédé…Elle est… »

Janis n'acheva pas sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de la petite maison. Les trois occupants échangèrent un regard et la fille se leva pour aller ouvrir (Hakkai ayant les mains dans la vaisselle et Gojyo n'ouvrant jamais, c'était bien connu…)

Rika, détrempée de pluie, lui tomba dans les bras, en larmes.

« Janis !…Ma grand-mère…C'est ma grand-mère ! Quand je suis rentrée, elle était sur le sol, inconsciente et elle ne bougeait plus, elle n'avait plus de pouls ! » La blonde hoqueta et se mit à sangloter entre les bras de son amie.

Celle-ci la saisit par les épaules tandis que les deux hommes les rejoignaient.

« Et tu es venue ici ? Mais fallait aller voir le médecin, andouille ! »

Rika la fixa longuement puis gémit : « Mais…J'étais déboussolée…Je n'avais personne d'autre à aller voir que toi ! Je…Ne sais même pas où se trouve le médecin… » Janis bondit sur ses pieds et traîna son amie dehors, sous la pluie battante.

« Je reviens, les garçons ! Je l'emmène juste voir le médecin ! » Cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de son frère et de son ami postés sur le seuil.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et restèrent immobiles à la regarder s'éloigner.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit…

-Oui.

-« Personne d'autre à aller voir », hein…

-Oui. C'est…Une fille paumée.

-Ouais.

-Un peu comme nous. »

La tabou rigola.

« Ouais… »

Une rangée de personnes était assise sur le banc d'attente de l'hôpital.

Janis les dépassa toutes, tirant par la manche son amie derrière elle, bouscula l'homme posté à l'accueil en train de draguer une infirmière.

« Hey ! Fais attenti… »

Bam ! Un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Et tandis que Rika s'inquiétait pour le grossier personnage, Janis lui lançait : « Voilà, maintenant tu as _vraiment_ une bonne raison d'être à l'hôpital. »

Elle posa violemment ses deux mains sur le comptoir (Badam !) et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille debout derrière de répliquer, elle s'exclama : « J'ai besoin d'un médecin pour une personne âgée ayant fait un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Et devant le manque de réaction de la réceptionniste : « MAINTENANT ! »

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que Hakkai et Gojyo virent revenir Janis…Soutenant une Rika sanglotante et saoûle.

« Les toubibs ont rien pu faire » Expliqua Janis en asseyant la blonde sur une chaise devant la table.

Hakkai se leva pour aller préparer du thé et Gojyo rangea les cartes de jeu (de toute façon, il était (encore) en train de perdre)

Rika, plongée dans un mutisme latent, fixait le vois de la table, puis la surface du thé que venait de poser devant lui le brun.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers Gojyo et murmura d'une voix altérée par l'alcool : « Alors c'est _vous_, le frère de Janis…Ah oui, oui…Effectivement, ça se voit… »

Le tabou regarda sa vis-à-vis puis sa sœur d'un air interrogateur.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ce « vous » appuyé ? » Grommela-t-il

« Elle a cru qu'Hakkai était mon frère lorsqu'il lui a ouvert la porte. » Répondit Janis en haussant les épaules.

« Mais…C'est pas du jeu…Janis…Tu m'avais dit…Que ton frère avait une femme… » Hoqueta la blonde en appuyant son menton sur le bois de la table.

Silence.

Hakkai ne put s'empêcher de pouffer derrière sa main (les sous-entendus de Janis le faisaient sourire) tandis que le visage de métis se décomposait à vitesse grand V.

« Meeeeerde, Janis ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ces sous-entendus à la con ! »

L'interpellée haussa de nouveau les épaules en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse : « Moi je dis ce que je crois. Point barre.

-Y'a pas de point barre qui tienne, espèce de…

-Janis… » Interrompit Rika en levant le nez.

« Oui ?

-Je crois que je vais vomir…

-Ah. »

La tabou bondit sur ses pieds et guida son amie aux toilettes.

« Bon Dieu, Rika, on ne boit pas autant quand on a jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool… » Marmonna Janis tandis que la blondinette rendait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC.

Gojyo soupira et se tapota gentiment le front sur la table.

« Elle me fatigue… » Souffla-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à son compagnon resté dans la pièce.

Celui-ci eut un sourire sans répondre.

Quand les deux jeunes filles revinrent dans le salon, on aurait dit que Rika était sur le pont d'un bateau craquant de partout, sur une mer déchaînée.

Janis attrapa ses affaires et celles de son amie et dit : « Je la ramène chez elle. Je resterais peut-être dormir là-bas. »

Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle mais se retourna avec un sourire coquin (alors que Rika allait vomir un peu plus loin dans les bois) : « Profitez-en pour vous faire des mamours, les garçons… »

Un coussin s'écrasa sur le battant au moment pile où elle se refermait sur le rire de la rouquine.

A suivre…

Chapitre inutile, qui ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue.


	8. Chapter 8

Moi, mon frère, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 8 : Culpabilité ? Kézako ?

« Je me sens coupable. »

Janis détourna les yeux de son livre (une histoire passionnante entre deux hommes engagés pour garder des moutons en haut d'une montagne et qui tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Paraît que c'était devenu un film…'Fallait qu'elle le trouve a tout prix.) et fixa son amie allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

« Pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

-Et bien…Quand tu m'as demandé de venir, hier…

-Avant-hier. Il est une heure du matin.

-En tout cas…Quand tu m'as demandé de venir…J'ai hésité, je ne savais pas si je pouvais laisser grand-mère seule…Tu vois…J'aurais dû…

-Attends…T'es en train de me reprocher que je t'ai poussé à venir me voir ?

-Non ! Janis, non ! Mais…J'aurais dû…Je ne sais pas…

-Si tu ne sais pas, pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

-J'aurais dû refuser !

-…

-Maintenant, grand-mère est morte et c'est ma faute ! Elle a fait un infarctus, tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi !

-Oui. Mais ça…Même si tu avais été là…

-J'aurais pu appeler les secours et il ne serait pas trop tard ! Maintenant…Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Une gifle partit.

Rika se tint la joue en regardant, ahurie, la rousse qui avait encore la main levée, le regard froid et le livre posé à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? Parce que ta grand-mère était indispensable à ta vie, peut-être ? Tu es incapable de continuer à vivre en faisant ton deuil, comme tout le monde ? Tu faisais quoi lorsqu'elle était là ? Les courses, le boulot, les soirées télé…Rien dont il ne te manque un éléments. Alors arrête de rechigner et prend un nouveau départ. L'enterrement est dans deux jour, alors à partir de ce jour en question, je ne veux plus te voir t'apitoyer sur toi-même !

-Mais je ne veux pas vivre seule ! » S'écria Rika en se redressant brusquement.

Janis tiqua.

_J'en ai marre d'être seule…_

Combien de fois se l'était-elle dit ?

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira.

« Désolée de la gifle. » Marmonna-t-elle. Rika secoua la tête puis se rallongea.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Alors…J'ai une idée.

-Hn ? Laquelle ?

-Je vais vivre avec toi. »

Rika fixa son amie avec de grand yeux.

« Hein ?

-Je vais déménager. Je vais venir ici. En plus, je cherchait un appart pas trop cher, pour ne pas rester dans les pattes et de mon frère et de mon beau-frère…

-Janis… » Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer la blonde devant le nouvel sous-entendu. La rouquine eut un nouveau sourire malicieux et ajouta : « Ils ont beau le nier, ça les empêcher de faire des galipettes dans toute la maison, je suis sûre… »

Cette fois, Rika éclata de rire et s'en sentit soulagée.

Effectivement, rester prostrée sur elle-même aurait été une insulte a sa grand-mère, qui ne cessait de lui répéter de vivre librement une fois sa mort arrivée.

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Je veux bien.

-Okaaay ! » Applaudit la tabou en riant.

Elle attrapa son livre et se leva en disant : « Je vais rentrer dans ma futur ex-maison et je reviens demain, d'accords ? Ou tu veux que je reste ? »

Rika ne répondit pas tout de suite mais agrippa du bout des doigts de bord de la chemise de la rousse.

« Reste, s'il te plait… » Murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Janis eut un tendre sourire et s'allongea auprès de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La blonde resta un moment saisie de ce contact, puis se détendit.

Puis, tout doucement, elle pleura silencieusement, réconfortée par les mains de Janis lui caressant le dos.

À suivre…

Chapitre bien plus court, et bien plus sérieux. Janis va enfin laisser nos deux bishôs tranquilles (ça ne l'empêchera pas de squatter dans la journée, mais bon….) et va avoir son « propre » appart.


	9. Chapter 9

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 9 : Ma guitare, une chose qui m'a détruit le nez et…Tiens, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Janis avait une guitare.

C'était une belle guitare écarlate et brillante, une guitare électrique.

Elle composait ses propres chanson et morceau et les interprétait aussi.

C'était une artiste, comme avait dit Rika.

Et Janis, comme tous les artistes, faisant passer ce qu'elle pensait à travers ses œuvres.

…

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il fallait qu'elle observe bien son frère et Hakkai et pourrait ainsi frapper là où c'était fragile, là où il y avait une faille.

Pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais quelle bande de moules !

Janis caressa les cordes de sa guitare et en fit sonner une. Un sourire recourba ses lèvres.

« Rikaaaaaa ! » Gueula-t-elle de sa chambre.

Ça faisait un mois qu'elle habitait avec la blonde. Le déménagement avait pris une semaine, juste le temps de faire le tri dans les affaires de la grand-mère et d'embarquer celles de Janis dans sa nouvelle maison.

« Comme ça, vous avez champ libre pour les parties de pattes en l'air. » Avait lancé la rousse avant de refermer la porte de la maison, évitant ainsi un cendrier.

« Rikaaaaaaaaaaaaa! » Re-gueula-t-elle.

« Oui ?

-Je sooors !

-D'accords. » Répondit la voix de la jeune fille depuis la cuisine.

Et Janis de sauter par la fenêtre.

Elle était en route pour la maison de son frère lorsque…

« Kyyyuh ! »

…Elle se mangea une bestiole dans le visage. La bestiole en question n'avait pas son permis, ou quoi ?

« Et la priorité à droite ?! » S'exclama la rousse en se frottant le nez. Elle se figea en voyant à quoi elle avait affaire.

Drôle de bête. Toute blanche, avec un long cou souple avec une petite tête cornue au bout, des ailes écailleuses, un sillon de fourrure qui partait du crâne jusqu'à la pointe de la longue queue qui faisait écho au cou.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » Grommela Janis en attrapant l'animal par le cou (elle avait de quoi prendre !)

La…Chose se débattit à grand renfort de « kyuh kyuh » mais Janis la tient ferment et repartit en direction de la maison des deux hommes.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte sans sommation et s'exclama : « C'est moiii ! Hakkai, Gojyo, vous êtes là ? J'ai trouvé une drôle de bête sur le chemin !

-Kyuuuh ! »

Hakkai apparut, sortant de la cuisine : « Ah ? Mais c'est Hakuryu ! Allons, Janis, S'il te plait lâche-le, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal…

-Hein ? Hakuryu ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour faire face à ce Hakuryu, leurs bouts de nez s'effleurant.

« C'est quoi ?

-Un dragon. Lâche-le, s'il te plait.

-Un dragon ? ça existe ?

-Apparemment. Lâche-le. »

Janis fixa l'animal, puis le jeune homme avant de lâcher le dragon. « C'est à toi ?

-Oui. Enfin, je suis son maître.

-Je vois.

-Mais il disparaît de temps en temps. Là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Tout en disant cela, il avait ouvert les bras et la bestiole était aller s'y réfugier, frottant le bout de son museau dans la chemise du brun.

Janis le fixa un temps puis agita la main.

« Bah, je suis pas venue pour ça. Je voulais te demander comment tu avais rencontré mon frère. Tiens, il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte que le visage d'Hakkai s'était soudainement fermé.

« Non, il est sorti. Mais…Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Bah comme ça. »

Hakkai soupira et laissa Hakuryu s'envoler avant de s'asseoir et d'inviter Janis à en faire autant.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'étais prêt à mourir. Il a été très généreux.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu prêt à mourir ?

-J'étais gravement blessé.

-Je m'en doute bien ; mais pourquoi étais-tu blessé ?

-Mh… » Le brun servit une tasse de café à la jeune fille sans répondre. Elle le regarda avec insistance mais la réponse ne vint pas.

Elle soupira et demanda en pointant le dragon perché sur l'armoire : « Et lui, tu l'as rencontré comment ?

-Et bien…Il était blessé, lui aussi…

-Mais vous ne cessez de vous trouver blessés, ma parole !

-Ha ha ha…Tu as raison… Tu veux un biscuit ?

-Croc ! Etmfp…Et Gofyof t'as receuillifpf ?

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine… » Elle déglutit.

« Et Gojyo t'as recueillis ?

-Oui…Alors que nous n'avions pas du tout le même rythme de vie, il m'a gardé chez lui…Je crois que je pourrais jamais rembourser correctement ma dette…

-Aaaah, je le savais, t'es du genre à regretter et à être rongé de remords. »

Hakkai leva la tête et regarda Janis. Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux. Il sourit faiblement : « Peut-être…

-Hakkai. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je te connais, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Ton perpétuel sourire est bien trop glacial pour être sincère et tes beaux yeux verts sont empoisonnés de douleur. Et je suis quasiment sûre que Gojyo en connaît le motif. »

Le brun la regarda longuement avant de se tendre la cafetière : « Encore un peu de café ?

-Volontiers. »

Sanzo leva le nez. D'où venait cette agitation ? Il essayait de travailler, nom d'un chien !

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit les moines protester avec ferveur.

« Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrez ici, c'est un temple, une zone sacrée ! »

Et une voix familière de répondre : « Flûte, bande de gueux ! Je viens voir Sanzo et je le verrais ! »

Et la porte de s'ouvrir avec fracas sur Janis.

Sanzo tiqua

Effectivement, la mini-jupe avait de quoi affoler les hommes pieux habitants ici.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? J'ai déjà assez avec ton idiot consanguin, pas la peine d'en rajouter

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sanzo ! Mais tant d'amour dès notre deuxième rencontre, c'est trop ! » Se dandina Janis et remuant outrageusement du popotin juste sous le nez des frères.

Elle se retourna vers eux et dit, une mine d'oie rougissante sur le visage : « Désoléééée, mais ce que je vais faire à Sanzo ne regarde que nous deux…Vous voulez bien nous laissez ?... »

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle fermait la porte au nez des moines horrifiés.

Sanzo la fixa par-dessus sa liasse de papier : « Tu sais que c'est tout de même suicidaire de venir habillée comme ça, et si en plus tu dis ce genre de conneries…

-Imbécile, je me suis habillée exprès comme ça, rien que pour vous embêter.

-Ça m'est égal.

-Tant pis.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, à part m'emmerder et foutre ton bordel dans le temple ?

-Aaah, quel langage fleuri, Sanzo-samaaaa ! »

Le blond grogna : il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Gojyo. La poitrine en plus.

Janis tira un tabouret et se posa dessus, face à Sanzo.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises comment Hakkai et Gojyo se sont rencontrés. »

Le jeune homme la fixa avant de répondre : « Aucune idée. » avec un œil de poisson mort.

Elle tordit la bouche et il ajouta : « Ils se connaissaient déjà avant que je sois chargé d'aller arrêter Hakkai.

-Arrêter ?

-Oui. Il y a de ça environ un an et demi, il a commis plusieurs meurtres dans le but de venger son amante. Apparemment, Gojyo l'aurait ramassé dans la boue et l'aurait soigné. Moi, je ne suis arrivé qu'après. »

Il avait dit tout ça en rangeant ses papiers. Quand il leva les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir Janis en larmes, effondrée sur son bureau : « Whaaaaa, il a vengé son amouuuuuur ! C'est triiiiiiste et tellement romantiiiique !

-Te fous pas de moi, tu veux… » Râla-t-il, une veine sur la tempe. Elle se redressa.

« Un meurtrier… » Répéta-t-elle comme pour elle-même. « Et comment ça se fait que maintenant, il gambade tel le faon dans les bois ?

-Il a été acquitté, à condition que je garde un œil sur lui. Et il est allé vivre avec Gojyo.

-Et il est devenu gay.

-N'importe quoi. Encore sur ces théories débiles ?

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de Gokû ? »

Sanzo allait sortir son revolver lorsque ledit Gokû entra dans la pièce : « On parle de moi ? Aah, bonjour Janis !

-Bonjour Gokû !

-Tu es venue nous voir ?

-Oui, mais là, je m'en vais.

-Déjà ?

-Et oui. Mais je reviendrais…

-Jamais. Reste chez toi.

-Ooh, que tu es méchant avec moi, Sanzo…Surtout après ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux… »

Janis s'enfuit en évitant les trois ou quatre balles qui fusèrent.

« …Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Sanzo ?

-… »

À suivre…

…Aah, enfin un peu continuée…


	10. Chapter 10

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 10 : Hmm…Hakkai ? Ton masque s'est craquelé, là…

« Je sais comme vous vous êtes rencontrés. Dans les détails. »

Hakkai se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu la rousse rentrer. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils.

« Dans les détails ? Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi et comment tu t'es retrouvé blessé, et comment tu vis avec Gojyo maintenant. »

Hakkai se sentit pâlir et il dut poser l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

Janis le regardait, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, les mains dans les poches et les chevilles croisées.

Une vraie Gojyo au féminin.

Hakkai resta silencieux et retourna à sa vaisselle. Un long silence s'imposa, alourdissant l'air ambiant.

Janis écrasa soudain sa clope cramoisie dans un cendrier proche et ouvrit la bouche.

« _And why do you say_

_"It's just another day_

_Nothing in my way_

_I don't want to go_

_I don't want to stay_

_So there's nothing left to say" ?_

_And why do you lie_

_When you want to die_

_When you hurt inside?_

_Don't know what you lie for anyway_

_Now there's nothing left to say_ »

Hakkai resta immobile, son dos crispé. Janis s'alluma une autre cigarette et le fixa lourdement de ses yeux pourpres.

Finalement, il se retourna et s'appuya sur le plan de travail avant d'ouvrir à son tour la bouche : « Je sais que je ne mérite même pas d'être ici. Et que ton frère à sûrement autre chose à faire de s'occuper de moi. Je te l'ai dit, il a été extrêmement généreux, plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être…Je suis censé mériter un châtiment. J'ai tellement tué…Quel droit ais-je de vivre alors que des innocents ont péri à cause de moi ? Mais…J'ai peur de mourir. Pire, je n'en ai pas envie.»

Janis vit qu'il avait levé les mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle ferma les siens et l'écouta poursuivre. « Tu vas peut-être me détester, à présent, Janis, et vouloir que je quitte cette maison, que je laisse ton frère mais…

-Mais tu ne veux pas partir. »

Il baissa les mains.

« Non. J'avoue. » Souffla-t-il doucement. Elle rouvrit les yeux : « Mais en même temps, tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu es remarquablement intelligente, à ce que je vois. » Elle eut un triste sourire avant de murmurer : « Pas la peine de faire croire que rien ne te touche, Hakkai. Si tu veux rester… »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna doucement.

« Alors reste. »

Hakkai baissa les yeux et refit face à sa vaisselle. Il plongea les mains dans l'eau et les laissèrent posées au fond de l'évier, à plat.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme le fit sursauter. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à voir Janis revenir parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais ce fut Gojyo qu'il vit sur le seuil.

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles, Hakkai le regardant par-dessus son épaule, et Gojyo le fixant par-dessus sa cigarette.

Hakkai mit un long moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole sans que sa voix tremble : « Gojyo…Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le tabou ne répondit pas.

Comme sa sœur, il tourna les talons. Et ses paroles s'échappèrent en même temps que sa fumée de cigarette.

« Reste. »

À suivre…

Pfuaaaaa ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais pas continuée, celle-là ! Pauvre Janis, elle était toute poussiéreuse !

Bon, tout d'abords, traduction du morceau de chanson :

« Et pourquoi dis-tu

"C'est juste un nouveau jour

Rien de nouveau

Je ne veux pas partir

Je ne veux pas rester

Alors il n'y a plus rien à dire" ?

Et pourquoi mens-tu

Quand tu as envie de mourir

Quand tu es blessé à l'intérieur de toi ?

De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mens

Et maintenant il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

Voilà, voilà…

Ensuite, désolée pour l'attente. Mais maintenant, je suis en vacaaaances !

#Non, tu as encore l'oral de français.#

Oh, la ferme, conscience ! Et donc, je vais pourvoir continuer. Ah, J'ai hâte d'avoir fini, que je puisse commencer celles que j'ai en tête !


	11. Chapter 11

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 11 : D'abords Gojyo et Hakkai…Sanzo et Goku…Bon, on verra après.

Déjeuner en famille. Plus ou moins. Le frère et la sœur (jusque là ça va), le pas-encore-petit-copain-du-frère-mais-apparemment-y'a-que-elle-qui-pense-comme-ça du frère, et les deux potes passés pour bouffer gratos.

Suuupeeer…

Janis, coincée entre Sanzo (Sanzo, tu me passes le sel ?...Heeey ! Lancer, pas balancer dans le pif, nom de Dieu !) et Hakkai (Hakkai, je t'en supplie, je te jure que j'ai assez mangé de salade, alors _arrête_ de me demander si j'en veux !) tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les jet de sel et les morceaux de salades. Herm.

Occupation plus intéressante, elle étudiait le comportement de son frère et d'Hakkai vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. Gojyo jetait des coups d'oeils plus ou moins appuyés mais réguliers au brun qui gardait son regard toujours fixé ailleurs que sur le visage du tabou. Intéressant. Elle se demandait s'ils avaient discuté après sa morale en musique. Tout en mâchouillant sa salade (et oui, elle avait accepté du rab, elle était trop gentille…) elle repensa à la veille et au visage si pâle d'Hakkai, ses yeux empreint de regrets. Elle avala sa bouchée et releva les yeux pour voir Hakkai dire : « Et bien, je vais débarrasser.

-Je vais t'aider. » Annonça Janis en se levant. Il lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne dis rien.

Tandis que Gojyo et Sanzo s'allumaient une clope, elle le suivit à la cuisine et demanda en baissant la voix : « Il t'en a parlé ?

-De quoi ?

-Oh, Hakkai, je sais que tu es une personne intelligente. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Il…N'a rien dit.

-Ah. Et tu es un piètre menteur.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Mais, Janis, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que ton frère et moi soyons amoureux ? »

Elle resta un moment saisie par cette question, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle le regarda par en-dessous.

« Quelle question. Parce que je sais que tu es celui qui faut à Gojyo pour le rendre heureux. »

Hakkai sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge. Il détourna la tête.

« Ça, j'en doute. » Murmura-t-il plus à lui même qu'à elle. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage.

« Tu dis des bêtises, beau-frère. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis ajouta : « Franchement. Tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu fais la cuisine, tu es…Hum, drôle. Ça dépend comment on voit les choses pour ça, mais… »

Il eut un léger rire, mais ne répondit pas. Elle plongea une assiette dans l'évier plein d'eau savonneuse.

« Tu sais, on dit souvent que les jumeaux sont en symbiose, hm ?

-On le dit.

-Et bien…Je le sens. Comment t'expliquer ?...Je sais que c'est _toi_ qu'il veut. Mais il est trop fier et sa vie ne lui a pas laissé d'occasion pour le comprendre. Maudite superstition.

-Tu parles des enfants tabous.

-Hm.

-…

-Hakkai…Ecoute, pense ce que tu veux. Mais toi, tu ne mérites pas moins qu'un autre. »

Et sur ce, elle sortit ses mains de l'évier, les essuya sur un torchon et sortit de la cuisine. Dans ce qui servait de salle à manger, elle trouva les trois autres en pleine partie de dispute, leur jeu préféré. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et chopa la cigarette qui dépassait des lèvres de Gojyo, elle inspira une bouffé et la revissa d'un geste sec.

« Je vais voir Rika » Annonça-t-elle en sortant.

Il y eu un silence après que la porte se soit refermée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Gokû en se tournant vers le roux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, plus ou moins habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa sœur. Hakkai, sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

Son regard rencontra celui de Gojyo et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que le brun ne brise le contact. Le métis parut l'air ennuyé et mâchonna sa clope.

Dehors, Janis marchait d'un pas vif et plutôt énervé. Soudain, elle se jeta à terre pour éviter un projectile blanc.

« Mais c'est une manie, de foncer sur les gens, chez toi ? » S'écria-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Elle se redressa et épousseta ses genoux. Hakuryu, posé sur un rocher proche la regardait avec la tête curieusement penchée sur le côté droit. Elle se planta face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lâcher : « Tu sais quoi ? Ton maître est bouché.

-Kyu ! » Le dragon lui adressa un regard offensé. Elle soupira.

« Enfin quoi, t'es pas d'accords avec moi ? Il veut pas voir ce qui est mieux pour lui… »

La bestiole eut l'air de réfléchir puis finalement, hocha lentement la tête, l'air attristé. Elle rigola.

« Tu vois. Allez. Je t'amène manger un morceau. T'aime les shûmaï ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras pour lui offrir un perchoir. Il sauta dessus et kyukyuta joyeusement.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Allez, go ! »

Rika fut plutôt surprise de voir son amie arriver avec une étrange bête sur l'épaule. Dieu merci, les animaux étaient autorisés dans l'établissement.

Janis se coula au bar et plaqua ses mains sur le zinc élimé.

« Rikaaa, un…euh…Un truc fort. »

La blonde s'approcha avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Janis.

-Nuh ? Euh, on s'est vue ce matin, hein…J'habite chez toi, je te rappelle.

-Oh ?... Ah oui… Euh… Un truc fort ? »

Elle rougissait. Janis haussa un sourcil puis, devant la confusion de la jeune fille et l'œil mauvais du patron, elle précisa : « Okay, un martini. Et pour la saucisse farinée, là…

-Kyu.

-Deux bouchées à la viande.

-Un martini et… Deux bouchées à la viande. Bien. »

La blonde s'éloigna et Janis se tourna vers Hakuryu. Ils échangèrent un mini regard puis le reporta sur la serveuse qui, tant bien que mal, posait un verre de martini sur un plateau en métal.

« Elle est trop mignonne » Pouffa Janis en regardant Rika qui revenait en tremblant un peu, ses couettes oscillant au rythme de ses pas inégaux.

« Hey, Rika…

-O …Oui ? » La blonde posa le verre et leva les yeux vers son amie et colocataire.

« Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi. Si tu te dis "je ne ferais pas tomber ce verre", il ne tombera pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Sûre.

-Ah…Et bien j'essaierais…Janis.

-Mh. »

De leurs côtés, les garçons s'étaient séparés. Sanzo et Gokû étaient rentrés au temple, et Gojyo et Hakkai avaient décidés d'aller retrouver Janis.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du restaurant lorsque Gojyo ouvrit la bouche.

« Alors…Vous avez parlé de quoi, dans la cuisine ?

-Hein ? »

Hakkai se tourna vers le roux et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Oh…De rien…

-Hum. C'est pour ça que tu es sorti avec une tête de fantôme.

-Ah…Hum…

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ? De ton départ ? »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi.

« Non. Gojyo…

-Oui ?

-Je…Est-ce que…Tu as envie que je parte ? »

Le métis lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, non ? »

Silence. Hakkai baissa le nez et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Gojyo tendit le bras et agita la main devant les yeux du brun.

« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? » Les mots étaient sortis très vite, éjectés en un seul souffle. Gojyo haussa un sourcil.

« C'te question » Grommela-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Il s'alluma une cigarette et expulsa longuement la fumée vers le ciel clair. Il resta un moment silencieux, les yeux d'Hakkai posés sur son profil. Il dit finalement : « Parce que je t'aime bien. T'es mon premier ami, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre.

-Quitter ta maison ne signifie pas perdre tout contact avec toi. Je ne vais pas…Mourir, ou disparaître sans raison. »

Gojyo braqua son regard sanglant sur l'ancien humain.

« Vraiment ? »

Hakkai baissa les yeux, presque de honte. Il murmura : « De toute façon, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller en ce moment…

-À la bonne heure. » Répondit Gojyo en soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée. Hakkai lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se concentra de nouveau sur le chemin.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur le seuil du restaurant où travaillait Rika et lorsque Gojyo poussa la porte, ils entendirent très distinctement, si distinctement que l'estomac de Gojyo se retourna : « De toute façon, t'es une bâtarde, toi. Rien qu'un mélange entre un monstre et un humain… »

À suivre…

Ah ah ! J'ai eu le feeling, là ! J'écris, j'écris sur Janis ! Youpi ! (Et je dois avoir fumé quelque chose…Ah, non…J'ai trop regardé « Docteur House »…)


	12. Chapter 12

Moi, mon frère, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 12 : Ma conception

Janis aurait pu le voir venir.

Non ?

Franchement, il puait le vin à trois kilomètres à la ronde, il avait le physique empâté et rougi des buveurs réguliers, et depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne cessait de dire des insanités.

Elle aurait _dû_ le voir venir.

Et pourtant. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Il était devenu bruyant, avait insulté les serveurs, les clients, le chef, etc etc…

Finalement, en bonne sanguine qu'elle était, elle s'était levée, faisant sursauter Hakuryu et s'était écriée : « Tu peux pas te taire, non ? Y'en a qui essaye d'être tranquille ! »

Il l'avait lorgné d'un œil vitreux avant de répondre d'une voix pâteuse : « La ferme salope ! De quoi je me mêle »

Elle avait froncé le nez puis avait avancé d'un pas. Il avait ricané et avait dit : « De toute façon, t'es une bâtarde, toi. Rien qu'un mélange entre un monstre et un humain »

Janis avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur. Au même moment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et en se retournant, elle vit que les nouveaux venus n'étaient autres qu'Hakkai…Et son frère.

Elle sentit son estomac remuer.

Elle se retourna vers le buveur qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le faisant ressembler à un requin.

Le silence s'était abattu dans le restaurant, tout le monde regardait Janis.

Et Gojyo.

Gojyo, le flambeur de la ville, celui qui draguait filles sur filles, avec ses mots suaves et ses cheveux soyeux, sa voix de miel et ses yeux exotiques.

Janis, un bâtard.

Gojyo, un bâtard.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? Continua l'immonde en éructant son vin. Les yeux et les cheveux rouges sont la marque d'une union entre un yôkai et un humain. un enfant tabou, quoi. »

Des murmures se répandirent dans la salle et Janis ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Rika. Celle-ci se tenait toute droite près du bar, son plateau cachant le bas de son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

Janis se mordit la lèvre puis regarda son frère. Celui-ci était également raide comme un piquet, la tête baissée. Hakkai lui avait saisi le bras. Quelques filles le regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, murmurant des choses derrière leurs doigts.

Janis leva soudain les bras au ciel et pris un ton tragique, roulant des yeux : « Aaah, mon Dieu, je suis découverte, malheur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Effectivement, être une métis m'affecte tellement que ce que vient de dire ce porc va me faire marcher profil bas ! Rha là là… »

Il y eut des rires entre les tables.

Gojyo avait brusquement relevé la tête, yeux écarquillés, bouche bées. Rika avait baissé son plateau, l'air surprise.

« Tu te fous de moi, conasse ? » Cracha le porc en question, les yeux exorbités. Janis baissa les bras.

« Quelque chose qui s'en approche. »

Elle se rapprocha de la table de l'alcoolique à grands pas et croisa les bras bien haut sur sa poitrine : « Et bien quoi. Je vais aller me cacher juste pour ça ? Je vais me teindre les cheveux ? Nier ma nature ? Pourquoi faire ? Je suis fière d'être une enfant taboue, comme tu les appelles. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le public.

Fière.

Gojyo s'était tendu en avant.

Fière.

« Pourquoi dénigre-t-on les enfants comme moi ? Parce qu'on a les cheveux couleur de sang ? Ah. La mort, alors. Mais quand je saigne, c'est la preuve que je suis en vie. Le rouge, c'est la couleur de la vie, de la passion. On le voit dans n'importe quel horoscope bon marché. Le rouge, ça toujours été une couleur qui porte bonheur. Les chakra des dieux sont rouges. »

Elle se retourna vers le reste de la salle.

Elle s'adressait à tout le monde.

« Alors dès que cette couleur est sur notre tête, elle est détesté ? »

Elle avança doucement.

« Alors…C'est parce que l'un de nos parents est un yôkai. Aah. Ça remet en cause vos théories : "Un lieu où les hommes et les monstres cohabitent en paix". Si on était vraiment en paix, quel serait le problème, franchement ? Et puis… »

Elle était au niveau de son frère, à présent. Elle se retourna et acheva: « Et puis, ne sommes-nous pas une belle preuve d'amour ? Que ni les ethnies, ni le sang, ni le sexe ne sont des barrières à l'amour. C'est ça, ma conception des enfants tabous. C'est pour ça que j'arbore ma chevelure avec fierté. »

Elle saisit son frère par le bras et fit un signe de tête à Rika.

« Notre nature ne changera rien à notre personnalité. Un humain peut être un vrai salaud, comme celui-là, là-bas…(Elle montrait le cuveur de vin toujours assis à ses stables, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais, le cou gonflé et la bouche ouverte) et un monstre une personne adorable…Mais, là, j'ai pas d'exemple sous la main. »

Rires jaunes.

Certains pleuraient, une larme silencieuse glissant sur leur joue.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Mais si vous ne pouvez pas voir en nous une personne mais juste un métis…Alors que faisons nous là ? Allez viens, Gojyo. On y va. »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Hakuryu vola jusqu'à l'épaule d'Hakkai qui sortit à la suite de la rousse, sur les talons de Gojyo.

Il y eu un grand silence, dans lequel Rika courut jusqu'à la porte.

Les battants se refermèrent.

Et personne ne prononça un mot.

Dans la rue, Gojyo dû courir pour rattraper sa sœur.

« Hey. Hey…HEY ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais…Tu peux pas faire ce discours, te casser et me dire tranquillement "qu'est-ce qu'il y a" comme ça !

-Non ?

-Non.

-Kyu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Hakuryu ? Va voir ton maître. » Râla Gojyo auprès de l'animal qui s'était posé sur l'épaule de la métisse. Elle sourit.

« Quelque chose te choque dans ce que j'ai dit ? »

Gojyo s'arrêta et Hakkai et Rika firent de même, debout derrière lui. Janis continua de marcher quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter à son tour, à environ un mètre de son frère.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, en voyant le regard que lui lançait ses trois amis (et frère)

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » C'était Hakkai qui avait dit ça. Janis le jaugea d'un regard surpris.

« Évidemment que je le pense. Pourquoi je l'aurais dit, sinon ?

-Une preuve d'amour, hein. » Là, c'était Gojyo. Le regard de Janis tomba sur lui et elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde.

Puis en trois enjambées vives, elle était de nouveau près de lui.

« Ecoute moi, frangin. Ce n'est pas parce que _ton_ cas fut malheureux que c'est le cas de tous les enfants tabous. Des tonnes de gosses, humains, monstres ou extraterrestres sont battus et abandonnés. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité et paradoxalement, ne te crois pas seul au monde dans cette situation.

-C'est à cause de _cette couleur de cheveux _QU'ELLE ME BATTAIT ! »

Il avait hurlé sur la fin. Des oiseaux s'étaient envolés d'un arbre voisin et Rika avait reculé d'un pas, terrifiée.

« Si j'avais été un enfant yôkai, je n'aurais pas été traité comme ça, elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Janis le regardait, la respiration irrégulière, les iris tressautant de gauche à droite, tic nerveux chez elle. Il la fixait en retour.

« Alors, je m'estime en droit de haïr ma nature. » Acheva-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, rétablissant l'ordre dans sa vision. Son pied gauche recula en traînant sur le sol puis se posa à plat un peu plus loin. Elle fit de même avec le droit avant de commencer à reculer lentement.

« Je viens de te dire de ne pas te croire seul au monde. Quelque soit ta douleur. » En disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rika, tremblante et les larmes aux yeux, et à Hakkai, très pâle et les bras le long du corps. Gojyo suivit furtivement le regard de sa sœur et eut un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel il sembla de rendre compte de quelque chose.

Il revint sur sa sœur en l'entendant ajouter une dernière phrase.

« Une chose que je n'ai pas dis, en revanche, c'est te demander d'être d'accords avec moi. »

Et elle tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner complètement, en direction de l'immeuble de Rika.

Un silence gêné s'installa avant que le bruit des semelles de bois de Rika contre le gravier ne résonne.

« Je… » Elle manqua de s'étrangler en voyant qu'ils se retournaient tous les deux vers elle au son de sa voix.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de dire : « Je vais la rejoindre. »

Elle contourna les deux hommes et partit en courant.

Ils restèrent donc seuls, immobiles dans le vent qui se levait.

Gojyo devant et Hakkai derrière.

« Et toi ? »

Hakkai sursauta en se rendant compte que son ami lui parlait.

« Moi quoi ? Ce que j'en pense ?

-Oui.

-…C'est important ?

-Oui. Pour moi.

-…

-…

-…Je crois que vous avez tous les deux raison.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non. Sa vision des choses est très juste mais tu as le droit…D'être en colère…Contre toi. Même si je trouve que c'est un peu injuste envers toi-même.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Gojyo se retourna.

« Toi qui te détestes jusqu'à la moindre fibre ? »

Hakkai baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Il prit le parti de la refermer et garda les yeux sur le sol.

Gojyo le fixait sans mot dire et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Finalement, Hakkai se redressa et murmura : « On ne combat tout de même pas dans la même catégorie, Gojyo…

-Non ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je suis…Beaucoup plus détestable que toi…Je pense. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal ? » Répéta Gojyo. Sa voix ressemblait à un glapissement. Hakkai leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Gojyo, mais se retint au dernier moment.

Le tabou détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ta naissance, à ce que je sache…Ta belle-mère n'avait pas le droit de t'en juger responsable. C'est elle, la coupable. Moi…

-Toi tu as tué pour sauver ta dulcinée, je sais. »

Hakkai suivit le regard de Gojyo, là où sa sœur avait disparu. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis le brun repris la marche.

« Rentrons »

Rika faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de son amie. Régulièrement, elle était obligée de piquer un petit sprint pour la rattraper, avant de se faire distancer de nouveau. La rousse marchait d'un pas vif, ses bras aux poings serrés se balançant de chaque côté de son corps raide.

« Janis… » Appela doucement la blonde en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rika. Elle baissa les yeux et retira sa main.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Murmura-t-elle si bas que Janis dû se pencher pour l'entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas en colère contre moi. Contre lui, plutôt »

Rika suivit le regard de Janis, là où elle avait abandonné les deux hommes.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Hakkai souffre à cause de lui, il ne le mérite pas. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Rika releva brusquement la tête, le cœur battant. Janis poursuivit : « Il…Est trop gentil, trop doux pour souffrir de nouveau. »

Rika remarqua à peine le « De nouveau ». Elle ne voyait que le regard de Janis.

Un regard plein de compassion.

D'amour ?

La blonde baissa les yeux, les larmes lui brûlant les paupières. Elle s'essuya de façon vive en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ça la gênait, d'abord ? Janis se pencha en avant.

« Tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Euh…Oui…Tout va bien… » Bredouilla la serveuse en se tordant les mains. Janis haussa un sourcil.

« Rentrons à la maison… »

À suivre…

Ais tout fini ! Non, je plaisante.


	13. Chapter 13

Moi, mon frère, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 13 : Rester

La porte de la petite maison se referma doucement, émettant un « clac » à peine audible.

Gojyo regarda longuement le battant, comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse à tous ses problèmes, mais qu'elle restait indéchiffrable.

De son côté, Hakkai retirait son manteau, l'accrochait aux patères et fit glisser sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Le roux le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Le brun se tenait debout, légèrement courbé vers l'avant, tête baissé. Sa nuque veloutée attira l'attention du métis et il la fixa longtemps.

Finalement, l'ex-humain se redressa et se retourna.

« Gojyo… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, quelle qu'elle soit. Le roux venait de le prendre dans ses bras, serrant fort.

« Pars pas. »

Hakkai sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Ne pars pas… »

Les bras du tabou manquèrent d'écrabouiller le torse mince du brun, tant il serrait fort.

« Hakkai…Reste… »

Gojyo le fit reculer jusqu'à la table, où il enfouit son visage dans le col de l'ancien humain. appuyé contre le rebord du meuble, Hakkai crispait ses doigts sur la veste du roux, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé.

« Gojyo…

-Pars pas…S'il te plait…

-Je…Oui. D'accords…Je reste. »

Rika referma doucement la porte derrière elle, tandis que Janis allait s'écrouler dans le canapé. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et demanda à la blonde après un silence : « Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Rika resta interdite, debout sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours son tablier de serveuse. Elle lissa le tissu, gênée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Janis tourna ses yeux pourpres vers elle, sans bouger la tête. Elle resta silencieuse avant de pencher soudainement la tête entre ses genoux écartés. Fixant le sol et mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête elle marmonna : « C'est compliqué, les histoires de famille. »

Rika eut un petit rire forcé. Elle retira son tablier qu'elle posa sur une table avoisinante et alla s'asseoir, hésitante, près de son amie. Celle-ci resta immobile, ses cheveux tombant en rideau devant son visage.

Dans cette position, on aurait pu la prendre pour son frère, pensa Rika.

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur le dos de la rousse. Un reniflement lui parvint. Surprise, elle retira sa main, puis la reposa doucement. Janis se redressa, les yeux humides. Elle regarda un temps droit devant elle, puis tourna la tête vers Rika avec un sourire faible.

« T'es vraiment une copine. » Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Rika sourit timidement, rougissante et tendit un mouchoir à la métisse. Celle-ci l'accepta de bon cœur, se moucha et rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche.

Elles restèrent un moment immobiles. Rika frottait doucement le dos de son amie, pour la réconforter. Janis passa son bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Elle se tendit une seconde avant de faire de même.

Et Janis pu pleurer dans ses bras.

À suivre…

Chapitre plus court, mais c'est pour bien marquer une nouvelle étape dans les deux relations.


	14. Chapter 14

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 14 : Moi…Et Hakkai

Quelques jours plus tard, Janis croisa Hakkai au marché. Ils se regardèrent longuement, chacun d'un côté d'un étal de fruits.

Puis la rousse fit le tour et vint se poster à côté du brun. Il lui adressa un fin sourire : « Ca faisait longtemps…

-Mh. » Répondit-elle en hochant la tête et en tâtant des pommes. Il la regarda puis retourna à ses propres pommes.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. Et lui ?

-Plutôt bien aussi. Et Rika ?

-Cool.

-…

-…

-Il…

-Oui ?

-Il m'a demandé de rester.

-…C'est bien, alors.

-Oui.

-Tu vas le faire ? Rester ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux. »

Hakkai ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je suis contente que tu restes.

-Ah ?

-Oui…Je t'apprécie. Et je pense que tu es vraiment ce dont Gojyo a besoin.

-Mh… » Elle se tourna vers le marchand et paya ses pommes. Hakkai fit de même et ils marchèrent le long de la rue. Arrivés au bout, elle se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu ne partes pas. Reste ici. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Il resta soufflé, à la fixer les yeux écarquillés. Elle sourit.

« Je vais rentrer. Rika doit m'attendre. » Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas souple.

Ce qu'elle ne savait évidemment pas, c'est que la blonde, inquiète du temps que prenait Janis pour faire les courses, était sortie à sa recherche. Et elle avait vu Janis serrer le brun dans ses bras.

Le cœur battant, elle s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle, appuyée contre un mur, la main sur la poitrine. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Janis n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme. Rika ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son cœur. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se dépêcha de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Janis ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une Rika toute raide dans le canapé.

« Hey, ça va ?

-Oui…Tout va bien.

-T'es toute pâle.

-Je suis fatiguée. » Répondit la jeune fille avec un faible sourire. La rousse haussa un sourcil et posa ses achats dans la cuisine sans relever. Elle revint dans le salon et annonça, les yeux au plafond : « Je vais aller voir Gojyo. Tu veux venir ? »

Rika n'aimait pas bien être prise entre le frère et la sœur. Trop proches, trop ressemblants. Elle se sentait délaissée. Qui plus est, la présence d'Hakkai n'arrangeait jamais grand chose, les deux tabous étant très proche de lui. Rika secoua doucement la tête : « Non. Je vais dormir un peu. Vas-y toute seule… »

La métisse rabaissa son regard vers elle et fronça les sourcils : « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je te jure.

-Si tu le dis… » Elle attrapa son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte. En ouvrant le battant, elle fut retenue par la voix tremblante de Rika : « Janis… »

Elle se retourna. Rika se tordait les mains.

« Non, rien. Désolée »

Janis hésita à partir, laissant son amie dans un état vraiment déplorable. Puis elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Gojyo…Debout. Gros paresseux, il est près de midi. » Murmurait Hakkai près de l'oreille du tabou. Celui-ci grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Le brun soupira et se redressa. Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et fixa la forme étendue de son ami.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Gojyo et le secoua légèrement. « Allez. Lève-toi. Tu comptes rester toute la journée au lit ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? » Lui parvint la réponse étouffée. Hakkai leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha et secoua un peu plus fort le métis.

« Debout, marmotte ! »

Soudain, un bras tanné sortit de sous le drap, attrapa le brun par le col et le fit tomber sur le dos, allongé sur le lit.

Gojyo, à moitié au-dessus de lui, souriait légèrement.

« Alors…Lève-moi. »

Hakkai sentit ses joues se transformer en plaques de cuissons. Il détourna les yeux…Et sentit la chaleur augmenter encore un peu dans son visage en voyant Janis sur le pas de la porte.

« Et bien. Et après vous me dites que z'êtes pas ensemble. »

Gojyo tomba (littéralement) du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » S'exclama-t-il, à quatre pattes par terre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle sourit.

« Je venais te voir. »

Il se leva, tandis qu'Hakkai se redressait derrière lui, rouge comme une tomate. La métisse lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui s'habillait en maugréant que sa grasse matinée avait été gâchée.

« C'est plus une grasse matinée, là, c'est une matinée obèse ! » Remarqua Janis d'un œil brillant. Hakkai la dépassa furtivement, retournant dans son havre de paix, à entendre la cuisine. Gojyo se rapprocha de sa sœur. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux en marmonnant : « Désolé pour l'autre jour. Je suis souvent con.

-Ça va. » Elle sourit de nouveau et lui tapota l'épaule. Il chercha son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

« Dès le réveil, ça claque. » Observa-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire à demi. Elle se pencha en avant.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Hakkai ?

-Quoi ? Rien.

-Ah. Et vous étiez en train de faire quoi, juste là ?

-Rien. Il me disait de me lever.

-Avec toi à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, comme près à le dévorer ? C'est vrai qu'il est appétissant… » Le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de coudes.

« Je vous entends ! » Résonna la voix du brun depuis la cuisine.

Les deux métis étouffèrent leurs rires dans leurs mains, hilares.

« Tu restes déjeuner ? » Proposa Gojyo en sortant de la chambre. Elle le suivit, l'air songeur. « Je ne sais pas. Rika…Elle est bizarre en ce moment.

-Bizarre comment ? Demanda Hakkai en penchant la tête en arrière. Janis haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Bizarre, quoi. » Elle se frotta le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça t'inquiète. » Observa Hakkai. Elle s'immobilisa, le regard dans le vague. Gojyo avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

Janis regarda longuement Hakkai.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-elle. Il haussa un sourcil, abandonnant un temps ses tomates grillées.

« On dirait que ça te surprend.

-Un peu…Tu sais…À part maman et ma tutrice, j'avais pas énormément de personne qui pouvait m'inquiéter…

-Je comprends. » Elle leva les yeux et se frotta la nuque, apparemment de plus en plus inquiète, comme si le fait d'en parler avait réveillé sa peur.

Hakkai sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré lui. Il s'assit à la table et tapota la place à côté de lui. Janis s'assit sur la chaise et croisa les bras sur le pan de bois. Il fit de même et dit sérieusement, malgré son sourire persistant.

« Je crois que tu es amoureuse de Rika. »

Elle le fixa avec un regard de poisson mort, la bouche entrouverte. Il hocha la tête et lui tapota le dos de la main. « Tu vois, tu t'acharnes à dire que ton frère et moi sommes ensembles, mais tu ne t'occupe même plus de toi. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Sur quoi tu te bases pour me dire ça ?

-Crois-moi. Je reconnais les symptômes » Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Elle le fixa une seconde.

« Ah oui. » Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Il se leva et retourna à ses fourneaux au moment où Gojyo sortait de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf. Il regarda tour à tour les deux amis qui échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé, vous ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Janis haussa les épaules.

« De rien, frangin, de rien… » Elle sembla réfléchir à quelque chose dont elle venait de se souvenir. Gojyo la fixa, puis fixa Hakkai qui se détourna en se mordant les lèvres.

Janis bondit soudainement sur ces pieds et remit son blouson d'un geste fluide en s'exclamant : « Désolée, je vais pas rester manger ! Faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant dehors. Juste avant de sortir, elle ralentit et se tourna vers Hakkai pour lancer avec un clin d'œil : « Et peut-être que tu as raison, après tout… » Et elle disparue.

Gojyo se tourna lentement vers son ami, cuillère en bois encore levée.

« De _quoi_ avez-vous parlé ? » Hakkai resta immobile un court moment avant de sourire de nouveau.

« De sentiments. » Gojyo haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. Puis il se coula à la table et demanda avec un sourire en coin : « Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

À suivre…

Mmmh…Mh.

Mh mhh.

Mmh….Mh.

Z'avez compris ?


	15. Chapter 15

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 15 : Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur !

Blam !

Tap tap tap tap tap.

« Hey, vous ne pouvez pas rester ic… » Blonc !

Tap tap tap tap…

Sanzo n'avait pas besoin de se demander la raison de ce vacarme. _Elle_ arrivait.

Il leva les yeux au moment même où Janis déboulait dans son bureau, cheveux fièrement en bataille et sourire-banane aux lèvres. Blouson de cuir brun. Pantalon noir. Tee-shirt blanc.

_Bon Dieu._

« Tu te cosplayes en ton frère, maintenant ? » Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, les mains toujours à plat sur chaque battant de la double porte. Elle les releva avec un air de « Gné ? » sur le visage.

Elle entra et après un tour de vision circulaire, demande : « Gokû n'est pas là ?

-Non. Dans sa chambre.

-Tant mieux. On doit causer. » Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et brandit un doigt accusateur et triomphant sur le moine.

« Gojyo et Hakkai sopnt amoureux. Rika et moi sommes amoureuses. Toi et Gokû êtes _forcément_ amoureux ! Logique ! On boucle la boucle !

-Qu…Attends. J'ai loupé un épisode. Gojyo et Hakkai sont…

-Non. Mais pas loin. Je m'acharne.

-Et toi et…

-Non. C'est Hakkai qui ma dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle…Oh tiens, faut que je lui en parle, d'ailleurs…

-Je vois. Et donc…Tu te bases sur des choses qui ne se sont pas encore réalisées pour en déduire que…

-Toi et Gokû êtes amoureux.

-D'accords. » Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste sec et les jeta sur le bureau. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'assit à moitié dessus.

« T'es la fille la plus conne que j'ai jamais vu. Ça doit être génétique.

-Yep. Conne, mais sincère. Contrairement à un certain blond… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise juste en face du moine et croisa les jambes, puis croisa les doigts sur ses jambes.

« Je pense juste que tu le sais, mais tu le passes sous silence.

-Non. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Hum huuum…

-Je ne l'aime pas.

_-Try again_.

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne veux pas l'aimer ! Ce sale gosse bruyant et désordonné…Je me le coltine depuis trop d'années, je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Je ne peux pas le perdre !

-Le perdre ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. Il vacilla. Il avait dit « l'aimer », non ?

« L'aimer.

-Hon hon. Tu as dit « le perdre ». Pourquoi tu le perdrais ? Tu as peur qu'il te repousse ? T'inquiètes pas de ce côté…

-Non. Je n'ai pas dit « perdre »

-Si… » Elle se pencha en avant. « Tu sais…Hakkai m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé quand tu étais petit…

-Hein ?

-Hm. Ça dû être dur.

-Je… » Il se tut, baissa les yeux sur ses mains…

« J'ai déjà connu cette sensation. La douleur du vide. Perdre un être cher… Je me suis promis d'être fort. Je _lui _ai promis. Se je cède à cette faiblesse, je risque de souffrir de nouveau. Hors de question que cela arrive de nouveau. »

Il leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux et continua en murmurant : « Je ne sais protéger que moi-même. Si je m'attache à lui, je ne serais pas capable de le protéger, j'en suis sûr. Je ne…Veux pas le perdre. »

Il détourna la tête pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Janis.

« A qui as-tu promis d'être fort ? »

Cette fois, il la fixa, ahuri.

« Tu avais dit que tu savais ce qui m'étais arrivé…

-Non. J'ai menti.

-Sale… » Elle le fit taire d'une main levée. « Je savais que tu ne dirais rien si je ne savais rien. J'étais sûre que ta réticence était relative au passé. C'était quitte ou double, je l'avoue, j'avais une chance sur deux de me planter. Mais tu vois… » Elle sourit « ça à plutôt bien marché… »

Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de Sanzo sur le bureau. Le moine détournait obstinément la tête, vexé d'avoir été piégé d'une telle façon et surtout, surtout, d'avoir révélé ses sentiments intérieurs.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et il eu une sorte de mouvement de recul. Elle soupira.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur de perdre l'être aimé. Ce n'est ni une faiblesse, ni une faille. Tout le monde en a peur. Du péquenot lambda au plus grand sage. Moi y compris, mon frère…Et Hakkai en est le plus bel exemple, à ce que tu m'en as dit. Si tu écoutais un peu plus ton cœur…Je sais, c'est horriblement niais ce que je dis, tu te laisserais aller plus facilement. Cesse d'être…Rigide comme ça. T'es un être humain, tu sais. Bon, un super être humain à qui l'on a conféré des pouvoirs divins, mais…Un être humain quand même. En plus, c'est tellement injuste de se priver d'un tel sentiment…Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, sauf peut-être un fois, pendant mon voyage…(Ces yeux se perdirent légèrement dans le vague à ce moment) Mais je peux affirmer que même si c'était court, c'était fort. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée et les poings crispés sur les genoux. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit.

« Tu sais, je t'aime bien, Sanzo. Gojyo et Hakkai aussi. Gojyo malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. Gokû t'adore. Et je sais que tu nous aimes bien aussi. Inutile de se cacher derrière une barrière de froideur et de « je-n'ai-pas-d'amis-et-je-n'en-veux-pas ». Laisse-toi vivre un peu, hm ? ça te fera du bien. Le plus grand bien. Porte des tee-shirt et des jean. Dis quand tu trouves la bouffe bonne. Rigole à une bonne blague. Pas de problème. On en tiendra pas rigueur. »

Il leva légèrement la tête, la regardant de côté. Elle eut un léger rire.

« Laisse-toi l'aimer. Avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients que ça apporte. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Sur ce, elle se leva d'un bond, tapota de nouveau l'épaule du blond avec un sourire et s'éloigna. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et dit : « Dis bonjour à Gokû de ma part, s'il te plait. » Et elle disparu entre les deux battants.

Sanzo resta longuement immobile, les muscles se détendant peur à peu de l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit la métis et eut un « pf » qui aurait pu vouloir dire un rire chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se détendit en arrière, laissant son dos craquer. Il était en train de regarder le jardin par la fenêtre quand une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Sanzo ? »

Cette voix. Cette putain de voix qui lui striait les oreilles…

Franchement…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le singe ?

-J'ai entendu la voix de Janis. Elle était là ?

-Hm. Elle te dit bonjour.

-Oh.

-…

-…Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

-… » Il tourna ses yeux améthystes vers son protégé et il sentit un ricanement recourber ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Me parler…De quelque chose. »

Gokû fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la relation entre la rousse et son gardien. Il lâcha le bord de la porte de sa chambre et trottina jusqu'au bureau.

« De quoi, Sanzo ? Hein ? Dis-moi. » Il tirait le bord de la manche de kimono du moine. Ah. Janis avait peut-être raison : les tee-shirts, c'est tellement bien.

« Sanzo ! De quoi a-t-elle parlé ? Dis ! »

Cette voix…

« Sanzooo ! Dis-moi-euh de quoi vous avez parlé-euh ! »

Le bras du moine se détendit soudainement, passa autour des épaules du plus jeune et se referma sur sa prise.

Il serra Gokû contre lui.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux au contact si proche, donc si rare de son maître.

Sanzo resta silencieux, son menton légèrement posé (comme s'il n'osait pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche) sur le haut du crâne du cadet.

Ce dernier restait figé, immobile, les bras ballant le long du corps, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

Soudain, aussi vite qu'il l'avait pris, Sanzo le relâcha et détourna bien vite la tête.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. J'ai du travail. »

Gokû cligna des yeux, un sourire lui chatouillant le coin des lèvres. Il hocha la tête sans mot dire puis se glissa par la porte restée ouverte.

Une fois dans sa chambre, appuyé contre le battant, il glissa le long du bois et atterrit sur le parquet, une main sur la bouche.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

A suivre…

Ha ha ! Un chapitre entièrement consacré a nos deux zigoto que j'aime moins que les deux autres ! Z'allez pas vous plaindre, non !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient un peu disparus, les pauvres…

Allons, allons…


	16. Chapter 16

Moi, mon frère, sa femme et nos potes.

Chapitre 16 : Rika.

Janis ouvrit en trombe la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son ami Rika, pour la trouver sur le canapé, roulée en boule et les yeux rougis.

Dès que la rousse était arrivée dans la pièce, la blonde s'était brusquement redressée, tentant de dissimuler derrière les coussins les mouchoirs usagés qui l'entouraient et bafouilla : « Oh…Janis, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… »

Ah. C'était ça.

La chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la silhouette fine de la serveuse.

Hakkai avait raison, elle ne s'était pas assez occupée d'elle-même ces derniers temps.

En trois bonds, elle était à genoux devant le canapé et serrait la jeune fille contre elle.

« Désolée d'être en retard » Dit-elle dans les fines mèches de la nuque de son amie. Et avant même que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, Janis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'était une simple pression légère, un baiser papillon, juste pour avouer sans forcer.

Rika la fixa avec de grands yeux, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres la brûlaient.

« Ja…Janis ?

-Rika. » Dit simplement et dans ce simple mot contenait un flot de paroles. La blonde sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et elle renifla. Janis prit un mouchoir dans la boîte posée au pied du sofa et le tendit à son amie. Celle-ci l'accepta avec gratitude et se moucha avec un bruit de trompette, ce qui fit sourire la métisse.

Elle attira de nouveau Rika contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux. Une vague de contentement la submergea et elle prit entre ses mains un peu brunies de tabac le visage pale de l'aînée et l'embrassa de nouveau. Rika saisit dans ses mains les poignets de la rousse et ferma les yeux. Janis l'embrassa une troisième fois, ses attouchements toujours aussi léger et doux.

Finalement, elle repoussa doucement en arrière la blonde sur le canapé et passa une jambe au-dessus d'elle pour la surplomber.

« Janis…Depuis quand ?

-Mmh…Depuis le début, je pense… Mais j'avais pas fait attention.

-Oh. » Rika leva le nez et ce fut à son tour d'embrasser la rousse qui ne pu qu'en être heureuse. Elle approfondit un peu l'échange et la blonde poussa une sorte de couinement inquiet. Janis glissa ses doigts de nouveau dans les courts cheveux clairs retenus par les élastiques jumeaux pour la réconforter et de l'autre main, lui caressa la joue.

Elle s'allongea entièrement sur le corps frêle et tremblant de la serveuse et enfonça son visage dans son cou en poussant un soupir d'aise, ses doigts volant sous la robe couleur pastel.

°°°°

« Gojyo…

-Hm ?

-…Les cendres de ta cigarette sont en train de brûler le canapé.

-Oh merde ! Désolé ! » S'exclama le tabou en retirant brusquement sa main de l'endroit où elle pendouillait mollement au-dessus d'un coussin. Le brun secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et retourna à son livre. Un nouveau silence suivit jusqu'à ce que l'ex-humain reprenne la parole : « Gojyo…

-Oui ?

-…Non rien. » Il tourna les yeux vers son ami et vit que celui-ci le regardait de façon appuyée. Il sentit son cœur accélérer et détourna ses iris verts.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, Gojyo, ce n'est pas grave.

-Le fait même que tu essayes de passer sous silence n'est pas particulièrement rassurant.

-…

-…

-… Pourquoi… As-tu voulu que je reste ? »

Un long silence suivit cette question. Gojyo semblait considérer les réponses qu'il pouvait donner. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un nuage de fumée avant de dire lentement :

« Je crois que ma vie perdrait de nouveau son sens sans toi.

Hakkai sentit encore une fois sa respiration se coincer quelque part entre ses poumons et son nez. Il regarda longuement son ami puis tourna complètement son corps vers lui pour lui faire face.

-Hakkai, t'es mon premier ami. Mon seul vrai ami. Sanzo et Gokû…(Il fit un geste vague de la main) C'est différent. Avant que tu n'arrives, c'était cartes, clopes, alcool, femme. Maintenant…Ça à changé, tu comprends ? C'est… Si tu t'en allais, je serais plus seul que jamais…Ts, merde, j'ai l'air d'un con fini en disant ça… Râla-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette et en détournant les yeux. Hakkai secoua la tête et sourit.

-Non. Ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu dis. Merci.

-Nh. »

Le brun se leva et alla s'asseoir près du roux. Puis il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le tabou se tendit une fraction de seconde avant de se laisser aller et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de l'instituteur.

« Merci Gojyo »

°°°°

« Sanzo ? On peut parler une minute ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le singe ? J'ai du travail ?

-Je voudrais parler de ce que tu as fait hier…Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras. »

Sanzo leva les yeux et les rebaissa rapidement. Ça, ce n'était pas de quoi il avait envie de parler, et surtout pas avec le principal intéressé.

« Grouille. » Grogna-t-il en rangeant quelques feuilles sur son bureau. Gokû grimpa sur le dudit bureau et s'assit en tailleur face au bonze. Celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers lui et le regarder. Le plus jeune le fixa longuement avant de demander : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pourquoi tu pose la question ? Retourna le blond. Gokû avait la tête penchée sur le côté droit, les yeux plissés.

-Parce que c'est important pour moi.

-Ha ? Et en quoi ?

-Parce que je veux savoir ce que je suis pour toi.

_De dieu. Le singe commence à se poser des questions métaphysiques._

-Ts. Retourne dans ta chambre au lieu de dire des âneries. Grommela le moine en retournant à ses papiers.

Gokû se pencha soudain en avant et embrassa Sanzo. Rien de très sensuel en soi, juste un frôlement des lèvres. Le blond se rejeta vivement en arrière dans son siège, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte.

C'était pour quoi, ça ?

« Tu me pousses dans mes retranchements, Sanzo. Dit un Gokû très sérieux. Il poursuivit devant la mine effarée de son gardien :

-Moi, je fais tout pour me contenir, et toi, soudainement, tu me prends dans tes bras sans explication. C'est cruel. Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus que faire, et c'est…Enervant. »

Il soupira et fixa le blond dont les yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Gokû repris finalement la parole : « Et puis, tu es bizarre ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis que Janis est là. »

Autre silence.

Puis lentement, doucement, la main du moine se leva et hésitante, se posa sur la tête du plus jeune. Celui-ci, à son tour d'être effaré, le regardait, troublé et rouge. Sanzo ne le regardait pas, l'autre main occupée à supporter son menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses doigts maigres ébouriffèrent gentiment les mèches brunes et il soupira.

Gokû ferma les yeux et sourit.

Finalement, Sanzo dit avec une voix plus basse, plus douce : « Retourne dans ta chambre… On en reparle plus tard » Acheva-t-il avec un ricanement devant l'expression outrée du singe qui s'adoucit automatiquement à ses paroles.

Gokû hocha la tête, l'appuya vaguement contre la paume froide de son soleil et descendit du bureau pour disparaître dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, le moine s'appuya contre le dossier avec un très long soupir et il leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Tch. Crétin de singe. » Marmonna-t-il.

A suivre…

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! La suite est là ! Miraaacle ! Avec même une évolution dans LES TROIS relations ! Et oui ! Tadam, tadam, Bloody Soul se lance dans le yuri (Quoique c'est vachement moins attirant que deux bishôs se roulant dans la luxure…

Gojyo et Hakkai : On doit se sentir visés ?)


	17. Chapter 17

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 17 : Uryaaaah ?!

Janis n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur que le jour où elle avait retrouvé son frère. Elle flânait dans les rues de la ville, blouson de jean battant ses flancs et boots à lacets frappant le sol avec des « Dat dat » réguliers.

Sifflotante et cigarette aux lèvres, elle marchait le nez en l'air, ses cheveux comme toujours attachés en queue-de-cheval haute (le seul moyen à part les cicatrices de la distinguer de son frère si on ne regardait que leurs têtes) se balançant dans l'air derrière elle.

Elle tourna un coin de rue et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle pour aller vite sur la grande place. Là, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre et expira un peu de fumée de sa clope carmine. Et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la place.

Des vieux discutaient plus loin sur un autre banc, deux petites filles et trois petits garçons jouaient sur la terre battue, une femme les surveillants tout en tricotant et un homme brun assis sur un troisième banc, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et un dragon blanc sur l'épaule.

Elle sursauta en se rendant compte que c'était Hakkai. Elle se leva et sans bruit, se glissa derrière lui.

Elle jeta sa cigarette au sol, se pencha et…

« BONJOUR HAKKAIIIIIII ! »

Le brun fit un bond et manqua de tomber du bac où il était assis. Il tourna la tête, alarmé, mais sourit en comprenant que ce n'était que la tabou.

Celle-ci sourit en retour en leva ses doigts, formant un V avec son index et son majeur droit. Il la regarda curieusement.

« Un changement ?

-Un gros !

-Comment va Rika ? Demanda-t-il de façon détournée avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Elle rit.

-Oh bien. Très bien. Fatiguée de la nuit que je lui ai fait subir, mais heureuse… Je crois. »

Il hocha la tête et referma son livre, un petit rire secouant ses épaules.

« Et toi ? Tu es heureuse ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

-Les lecteurs auraient trouvé que ça traînait en longueur, non ?

-Si. »

Ils rirent ensemble et elle lui tapota l'épaule. « De la même façon que Gojyo » Pensa Hakkai en fermant les yeux.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel on entendait juste la voix des enfants et le vent dans les arbres.

Janis s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains et regarda le ciel. Il y avait de gros nuages blancs qui avançaient rapidement sur le bleu pur.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Et vous ? Un changement ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel à son tour et se mit dans la même position que son amie. Il resta silencieux puis poussa un léger soupir.

« Par vraiment… Mais je crois que j'ai réalisé une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Janis… Je crois… Que je suis amoureux de ton frère. »

Elle tourna d'abords ses yeux vers lui, puis la tête avant de le fixer longuement, un air très sérieux peint sur le visage. Ses iris sang le sondèrent et il les soutint du regard, très sérieux lui aussi.

« Hakkai… » Commença-t-elle, presque dans un murmure.

Il resta silencieux.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa brusquement, bondissant sur ses pieds et le serrant contre elle, la voix euphorique.

« C'EST GENIAL ! ENFIN ! MERCI MON DIEUX D'AVOIR ECOUTE MES PRIERES ! »

Ses cris firent envoler quelques hirondelles et Hakuryu qui poussa un cri de mécontentement, appréciant peu qu'on le réveille pendant sa sieste. Les gens sur la place levèrent les yeux vers les deux jeunes gens avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à leurs activités.

« Hakkai ! Troop Bien ! Tu t'es est rendu compte quand ?

-Hi…Hier, je pense… Janis, tu m'étouffes !

-Oups, pardon ! » elle le relâcha et se rassit à ses côtés, un immense sourire reliant ses deux oreilles. Il avait rougit, et baissait le nez sur son livre pour le cacher. Elle rit de nouveau et se remit dans sa position d'observation du ciel, soupirant de joie. Elle ferma les yeux et après un temps, elle repris calmement :

« Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux aussi… Et je sentais qu'il ne pouvait l'être qu'avec toi… Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu sois arrivé à cette conclusion ?

-Il m'a dit…Qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte parce que… J'étais son ami.

-Et, si on lit entre les lignes, qu'il tient à toi et que sa vie serait merdique sans toi.

Il eut son petit rire, si caractéristique de sa personne. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et sourit.

-C'est bien. C'est vraiment bien. Tu lui as dit ?

-Non.

Le visage de la rousse s'affaissa quelque peu et elle secoua la tête.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas en rester là. Quoique tu es du genre a te contenter de l'aimer, sans jamais oser le toucher.

Il ne répondit pas et elle l'accusa du regard. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je doute qu'il ressente les mêmes choses pour moi que moi pour lui.

-Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne lui as pas parlé.

Il hausse encore une fois les épaules.

-J'en doute. Répéta-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais m'en charger pour toi, tu vas voir. Grommela-t-elle en retournant à sa contemplation du ciel. Il sourit faiblement.

-S'il te plait, ne t'en occupe pas.

Elle tendit la main et caressa la tête de Hakuryu en marmonnant une sorte de :

-Ouais, ouais…

Il secoua tristement la tête.

-Promets-moi que tu tenteras quand même.

-Janis…

-Promet-moi. Par pour toi, pour lui.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, yeux plissés.

-En agissant comme ça, peut-être que tu le prives de ressentir enfin un peu de bonheur. De vrai bonheur. Je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose, mais ne fais et ne dis rien parce qu'il pense exactement comme toi et la seule idée de perdre son meilleur ami lui donne des sueurs froides. C'est son genre. Se taire et souffrir derrière un sourire… Un peu comme toi, non ? Alors je te le demande non pas pour ta propre condition, mais pour lui. Pour mon frère. Fais-le, Hakkai. Promets-moi. »

Il resta silencieux un long moment, regardant tour à tour le sol, ses mains et le visage de Janis. Il n'avait jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle. C'est vrai, de quel droit privait-il Gojyo d'un quelconque sentiment, si jamais il ressentait la même chose ? Le métis avait tellement souffert d'un trou dans cette zone durant ses 20 ans d'existence. S'il pouvait lui en donner, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

De l'autre côté, de quel droit pouvait-il se juger capable de lui en donner ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un… Qu'une autre ?

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à des tourments intérieurs jusqu'à ce que la main de sa voisine se pose délicatement sur son bras. Il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle.

Elle souriait, debout à côté de lui.

« Ne te torture pas les méninges » Disait son sourire. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, la main de la métisse toujours sur le bras de l'ancien humain. Finalement, il murmura :

« Je promet »

°°°°

« Gokû ? »

Sanzo se tenait debout sur le seuil de la chambre du singe. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur son lit, roulé en boule et ronflant légèrement.

Le moine s'approcha du lit avec un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et regarda son protégé dormir comme un bienheureux.

_C'est normal d'avoir peur. _

Et lui, en avait-il le droit ?

_Laisse-toi l'aimer._

Vraiment le droit ?

_Vis._

Vivre…

Sanzo passa une main dans les cheveux du brun avec un « tch » significatif. Gokû bougea légèrement sur son lit et tourna la tête, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Sanzo… »

Le nom était sorti en un faible murmure, si bas que Sanzo se demandait comment il avait fait pour l'entendre. Son sourire s'élargit quelque peu et sa main prit en coupe l'arrière du crâne du cadet.

Lentement, il se pencha et dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, il embrassa sur les lèvres son protégé.

À suivre…

Je veux pas reprendre les couuuuurs /Pleure/ Et puis j'ai mal au dos (et oui, encore)

Et bien, et bien, ça avance à pas de géant ! Mais rassurez vous ! Conclusion des relations ne signifie pas fin de la fic ! Et non, d'autres péripéties attendent nos héros, et Janis va devoir redoubler d'effort devant la crétinerie de son frère, affronter la jalousie d'Hakkai, raisonner Sanzo sur sa froideur et consoler Gokû. Pauvre fille.

Au fait, j'ai dit « 20 ans d'existence » pour Gojyo et non 22 car cette fic se passe un an après la rencontre Gono/Gojyo et comme ils avaient 19 ans à ce moment… (Faites le calcul)

Reviews ? Pyu ?

Ah oui, une dernière chose… Lundi, mon amie Shaa est allé à Konci, la boutique de goodies boulevard Voltaire, à Paris. Elle a entendu une vendeuse qui parlait d'une « séquelle » « fic » et « Bloody ».

Nous voulions vérifier le lendemain, donc nous étions mardi à Konci, mais la dudite vendeuse n'était pas là (ou alors nous l'avons manqué)

Alors je voulais savoir. Est-ce que l'une de vous est vendeuse à Konci et parlait de mes fics Lundi à une collègue ?


	18. Chapter 18

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 18 : Essaye, essaye…

Hakkai ouvrit et referma tout doucement la porte de la petite maison derrière lui. Le silence était pesant dans le salon. Gojyo devait être sortit.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire face après la révélation qu'il avait faites à Janis. Et à lui-même par ailleurs…

Il alla dans la cuisine faire un peu de thé pour se calmer et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

En parler à Gojyo.

D'accords.

À condition de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

Il était aller s'asseoir sur une chaise à la table du salon et avait croisé les doigts devant lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Hé. » Fit soudainement une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta brusquement et se retourna, les joues cramoisies. « Gojyo ! Je… Je croyais que tu étais sorti ! » Le roux le regarda avec une mimique surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction brusque à son appel. Hakkai, la gauche sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, repris sa respiration et calma son rythme cardiaque. Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Désolé. Tu m'as surpris ». Gojyo haussa un sourcil et fit le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir en face de son ami. Celui-ci se remit dans sa position initiale et baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder en face le tabou. Ce fut ce dernier qui entama la conversation : « Tu étais au parc ?

-Oui.

-Et c'était bien ?

-J'ai lu.

-Je vois.

-Et j'ai croisé Janis.

-Oh ?

-Oui. »

_Cette conversation ne mène à rien. _Pensa Hakkai en levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Il entendit le briquet cliqueter et un bruit d'expiration. Dans son champ de vision bas, il put voir, la main tannée du métis reposer le zippo argent sur la table à côté du paquet de Hi-Lite. Il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Gojyo le fixait de façon insistante, presque gênante, sa bouche dissimulée par ses poings sur lesquels il était appuyé. Hakkai fit un fin sourire forcé et repris : « En fait… Elle et moi avons parlé d'une chose importante.

Le sourcil droit de Gojyo se haussa, ce qui était une vision assez comique somme toute, ce visage à moitié caché avec juste le sourcil en mouvement.

-Déjà, elle m'a fait part d'une… Avancée importante dans sa relation avec Rika-san.

Le sourcil gauche alla rejoindre le droit. Hakkai ne put retenir un petit rire, cette fois.

-Elles sont ensemble, Gojyo.

Le métis baissa soudainement les mains, dévoilant sa bouche entrouverte de surprise.

-C'est de ça dont vous parliez l'autre jour ?

-Effectivement. Sourit le brun avec un mouvement de la tête. Gojyo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nom de Dieu.

-Gojyo !

-Hey, j'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accords, ni que ça me dégoûtait ! Se défendit le roux, se courbant sur sa chaise. Hakkai hocha la tête.

-Oui, je sais.

-C'est… Bien pour elle. Non ? » Il disait cela tout en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant la ramure des arbres qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les vitres. Il avait réappuyé son menton dans sa main, ouverte cette fois et serra les lèvres. Les yeux d'Hakkai s'adoucirent et se teintèrent d'un peu de peine pour son ami, et le manque d'amour dont il avait cruellement souffert.

Et pour le sien qu'il avait cruellement perdu.

Les iris verts se baissèrent sur les longues mains blanches qui s'étaient crispées l'une contre l'autre.

Bien sûr que ça faisait toujours mal. Une partie de lui-même s'en voulait d'être sortit de son deuil si facilement, d'être _retombé amoureux_ si facilement. Même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait au stade du cœur qui bat la chamade et les jambes coton. Peut-être avait-il dépassé cette étape ? Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il doutait qu'il puisse jamais repasser par la case « coup de foudre ». Mais en même temps, dans un coin de son cœur, il entendait une petite voix qui lui disait que Kanan serait sûrement en colère s'il savait qu'il se privait du droit d'être libre pour elle.

S'affranchir sans oublier.

C'était ça, ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Il leva les yeux de nouveau sur Gojyo qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Il toussota et le roux retourna son attention à lui. « Nous avons parlé d'autre chose, aussi… Quelque chose… Qui est important pour moi.

Il déglutit, chercha par quel bout prendre ce sujet délicat. Gojyo le regardait toujours, le sondant de ses profonds yeux carmin. Hakkai prit encore une fois une inspiration.

-Gojyo…Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler pour moi, et je pense que ça ne sera pas facile non plus pour toi…

Le tabou se redressa complètement, les deux mains à plat sur la table, regardant droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis, prêtant une attention particulière à chacune de ses paroles. Il était prêt, disait son attitude. Hakkai resta silencieux un petit moment, formulant et reformulant des bouts de phrases dans sa tête. Finalement, il inspira longuement, comme s'il allait plonger en apnée et ouvrit la bouche.

-Gojyo… En fait je…

_Fwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

L'eau du thé.

Hakkai en serait tombé de sa chaise. Gojyo avait sursauté si violemment que sa cigarette avait glissé de sa bouche et brûlait à présent le bois brut de la table. Il s'empressa de la ramasser tandis que Hakkai courait presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Il mit le thé dans la théière, puis l'eau bouillante dans la théière, puis prit deux tasses et la théière, et revint à la table.

Gojyo refusa d'un signe de tête le thé et Hakkai n'en servit qu'une tasse. Il se rassit, ses longs doigts enroulés autour du mug qui se réchauffait peu à peu.

Petit silence. Hakkai se perdait dans la contemplation des remous bruns que faisait son thé dans la tasse. Par moments, la lumière de la fenêtre se reflétait sur le liquide, et il devenait blanc brillant, formant des croissants contrastés avec le sombre de la boisson.

-Hakkai ? La voix de Gojyo le ramena sur Terre. Il leva les yeux, les joues rougissantes d'anticipation.

-Je…

-Tu étais en train de me parler de quelque chose de… Sérieux.

Gojyo utilisait rarement ce ton. Le ton de celui qui se sent réellement concerné, et plus concerné qu'avec des cartes, de la bière ou des femmes. Celui qui écoute, celui qui est présent. Hakkai se détendit légèrement.

-Gojyo… Ça fait déjà… Quelque temps que nous vivons ensemble…Et…J'ai appris à te connaître de mieux en mieux au fil des jours.

-Pas vraiment réciproque. Se moqua Gojyo en soufflant un peu de fumée du coin des lèvres. Hakkai eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Et à force d'apprendre à te connaître… J'ai découvert des aspects de ta personne vraiment surprenant. Et vraiment… Agréable.

Gojyo haussa de nouveau les sourcils, un ricanement ourla ses lèvres. Le voyant, Hakkai secoua la tête.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es loin d'être le mauvais garçon hâbleur qui drague et boit à tour de bras. Tu es une personne vraiment… Gentille, dans le fond. Bien que cet adjectif ne t'aille pas vraiment. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Il soupira en reprenant son sérieux.

-Mais tu l'es. Réellement. Et… Avec le temps…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva désespérément les yeux. Gojyo le regardait, et Hakkai pouvait voir sa cage thoracique trembler de ses battements de cœur vigoureux. Il était anxieux. Hakkai tendit la main et la déposa légèrement sur celle plus large du roux. Le regard de feu alterna entre les deux mains et le visage du brun. Hakkai rouvrit la bouche. Il allait le dire, il était prêt. Quoiqu'en pensera Gojyo, quoi qu'il fera. Il pouvait bien lui envoyer son poing dans le visage, ce n'était pas grave.

-Avec le temps, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais des sentiments beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié pour toi. Beaucoup plus fort que plein de choses.

Les yeux rouges de Gojyo s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et sa main sous celle d'Hakkai se retira prestement. Hakkai se n'en formalisa pas, il se contenta de reposer la sienne prêt de lui. Gojyo ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche dans le silence qui suivit.

-T'es en train de me dire… Réussit-il finalement à articuler. Il n'acheva même pas sa phrase. Hakkai eut un petit sourire triste.

-Oui, Gojyo. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Souffla l'ancien humain en un murmure à peine audible. Mais il était sûr que son ami l'avait entendu.

Le visage de Gojyo pâlit instantanément. Ses yeux formaient deux ronds parfaits sur son visage et sa bouche était entrouverte, la cigarette retomba sur la table. Mais cette fois, il ne la ramassa pas.

Hakkai ferma les yeux. L'étincelle d'espoir qu'il avait eu avait été idiote, il en convenait. Pourtant, la façon dont Gojyo l'avait serré contre lui pour le supplier de rester avec lui aurait pu prêter à confusion. Il soupira et attendit le coup venir.

Ce fut la voix peu sûre d'elle-même du métis qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-'Kai… Souffla-t-il. Il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour avoir assez d'air pour parler. Hakkai, tu es…Sérieux ? Le visage u brun se durcit légèrement.

-Oui Gojyo. Très sérieux.

_Chbling !_

Sa tasse de thé tomba de la table et se brisa au sol avec fracas, éparpillant des morceaux de céramique bleue un peu partout sur le parquet et du thé refroidit avec, une grosse flaque brune reflétant parfaitement le carré de la fenêtre.

Mais Hakkai s'en fichait.

La bouche de Gojyo sur la sienne.

Les lèvres de Gojyo contre les siennes.

Les mains de Gojyo qui avaient attrapé son visage entre elles.

_Ça_, c'est ce qui lui importait.

Hakkai poussa un faible gémissement, moitié surprise-moitié plaisir. Ses propres mains volèrent jusqu'aux épaules du roux et s'y agrippèrent, fort.

Gojyo s'était brusquement levé et à moitié allongé sur la table, il s'était penché en avant pour embrasser son vis-à-vis. Hakkai n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Il avait sa réponse.

-Gojyo… laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle lorsque le métis relâcha ses lèvres. Ce dernier sourit, son sourire provocateur, gojyoiesque. Hakkai sourit à son tour, un sourire doux et sincère. Il sentit le pouce rugueux de l'autre homme caresser distraitement sa joue.

C'était si doux comme sensation. Si enivrant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le contact. Il entendit un léger rire grave et une voix chaude près de sa joue :

-Tu veux rester là dans cette position inconfortable ou aller sur le canapé ?

Les yeux d'angéliques d'Hakkai se rouvrirent brusquement et il fixa Gojyo qui arborait un sourire séducteur. Le brun bafouilla.

-Gojyo, Sois sûr que je suis sincère mais… Je ne me sens pas prêt à…

-Je sais, 'Kai. Relax. Je veux juste pourvoir toucher ton visage et t'embrasser de façon plus confortable. Ça ne te dit pas ?

Hakkai laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Puis un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-Si, ça me dit. Répondit-il très bas. Et Gojyo fit un immense sourire, leva son ami et le tira jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit en entourant de ses bras bronzés les épaules minces du brun.

Tout en l'embrassant, de plus en plus désespérément, de plus en plus enfiévré, il murmura contre sa bouche :

-Mais Hakkai… Toi tu peux pas coucher tout de suite, moi je peux pas…Te le dire tout de suite.

Hakkai se décolla de lui, sans pour autant se dégager de son emprise. Le regard un peu flou et les lèvres rosies, il interrogea Gojyo des yeux. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Sois sûr que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Sûr. Mais c'est tellement… Différent, et nouveau pour moi, que j'ai un peu du mal, ok ? Laisse-moi un peu de temps avant de pouvoir te murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, d'accords ?

Hakkai sourit et caressa la joue du roux.

-Bien sûr, Gojyo. Bien sûr… »

Et il s'embrassèrent encore.

A suivre…

Manga ! il est long celui-là !

HAAA le moment tant attendu est arrivé ! Bon, vous inquiétez pas, les prochains moments tant attendus vont arriver.


	19. Chapter 19

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 19 : Allez, allez…

Gokû se retourna distraitement dans son lit, cherchant une chaleur qui n'y était pas. Il leva la tête dans la lumière matinale et grogna en réalisant que c'était l'heure de se lever. Il s'étira et ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le soleil printanier. Il sourit et se leva, ses pieds nus émettant des bruits sourds lorsqu'il se dirigea en pyjama vers la porte qui menait au bureau de Sanzo. Il entrouvrit le battant et glissa la tête par l'ouverture. Sanzo était déjà à son bureau, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main droite, penché sur ses papiers. Gokû entra dans le bureau et alla directement s'asseoir sur la table de travail du blond.

« Bonjour Sanzo ! »

Pas de réponse. Interloqué de ne pas s'être déjà prit un coup d'éventail, le brun se pencha en avant et se tordit le coup pour apercevoir le visage du prêtre.

Ah. Rectification.

Sanzo n'était pas _déjà _à son bureau. Il y était _encore_.

Il dormait.

Gokû éclata de rire et tapota la joue de son gardien. « Sanzo, réveille-toi ! » Cette fois, un grognement lui répondit et le moine bougea légèrement. Gokû se redressa et le regarda faire de même, s'appuyer dans son siège de bois en baillant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le singe ? » Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant vaguement, ses membres osseux craquants sous l'action. Il grimaça. Gokû pencha la tête sur le côté et dit avec un grand sourire : « C'est le matin. Tu es resté dormir à ton bureau ? »

Sanzo le fixa avec un air peu réveillé et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'effectivement, le soleil était déjà haut. Il grogna de nouveau et agita la main. « J'ai pensé à des choses.

-Ah ? Quelles choses ? Celles dont on devait parler ?

Sanzo retint un juron. Damned, il avait le don de parler de travers, ces derniers temps. Gokû le fixa, la tête toujours penché sur le côté, à la façon d'un flamand rose. Sanzo haussa les épaules et fit mine de ranger quelques papiers sur le bureau. Gokû posa sa petite main dessus.

-Sanzo. Tu avais promis.

Les deux améthystes en colère se levèrent pour rencontrer deux pépites très sérieuses. Il ferma les yeux et grogna une troisième fois. Il se renversa de nouveau dans son siège et chercha ses cigarettes. Il s'en alluma une et en souffla longuement la fumée, se délectant de la nicotine matinale. Gokû fronça les narines de dégoût. Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur mais ne dit toujours rien.

-Sanzo.

Il soupira. Que ce singe était têtu ! Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau, s'y appuya à côté de son animal de compagnie. Celui-ci s'était à demi tourné vers lui et le regardait toujours avec cet air déterminé. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et marmonna :

-Ne crois rien à l'avance, crétin…

-…

-À propos de l'autre fois…

-Tu m'as embrassé pendant que je dormais, pas vrai ?

Sanzo manqua de se casser la binette. Sa tête tourna telle celle d'un automate pour fixer le plus jeune avec ses yeux à la fois furieux et ahuris. Ce dernier soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Je faisais semblant de dormir.

-…Je… Vois… Grinça le blond en tirant rageusement sur sa clope. Gokû se mit à rire mais étouffa bien vite son hilarité en voyant l'expression qu'affichait son vis-à-vis.

-Sanzo… Les doigts de Gokû commencèrent à faire des ronds sur la table. Il prit une inspiration et repris : Je crois qu'après tout ça, tu ferais mieux d'être sincère, non ?

Nom de Dieu. Gokû commençait à parler comme Hakkai. Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel et fit la note mentale de ne plus jamais laisser le grand brun donner des leçons au petit. Il tourna les yeux et vit que le yôkai le fixait avec insistance. Il soupira et écrasa sa cigarette.

-Stupide singe. Va au diable. Marmotta-t-il.

Et il se pencha pour presser rudement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune.

_Et puis merde. Vivre. Ouais. Vivre…_

Gokû ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure. Ses mains volèrent jusqu'au visage de son soleil et le prirent entre elles, pressant doucement ses paumes chaudes contre les joues glacées du blond. Il ferma les yeux mais Sanzo continua à le regarder.

Finalement, il se décolla de lui, et le brun tenta de le suivre du visage.

-Sanzo… Souffla-t-il, puis un immense sourire éclaira son visage rond. Il se mit à rire de nouveau, un rire chargé de bonheur. Sanzo le regardait avec le coin de sa bouche relevé.

Gokû se pencha en avant pour entourer de ses bras le cou de son maître. Sanzo se tendit une fraction de seconde, fut même tenté de le repousser, tout contact qui n'était pas initié par sa personne le crispait. Puis il se détendit dans l'embrasse innocente du plus jeune.

Gokû s'avança un peu pour que ses jambes pendent dans le vide et qu'il fasse face à Sanzo. Il tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus, avoir plus de contact.

Soudain le blond se dégagea et tapota la tête de son singe.

-Quand t'auras dix-huit ans, gamin.

Gokû eut l'air soudainement outré et ne se priva pas pour le montrer.

-Heiiin ? Mais c'est loiiiin ! C'est trop trop loin, Sanzo ! Je vais pas pouvoir attendre jusque-là !

-Comme si tu savais comment faire. Se moqua Sanzo en s'éloignant.

-Peut-être mieux que toi. Marmonna Gokû. Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un de ses sourcils haussé en un arc septique. Le brun fixa le plafond.

-Je serais intransigeant là-dessus. Pas avant tes dix-huit ans.

-Je pourrais même pas avoir des bisous et des câlins ? Supplia Gokû juste avant de se rappeler que les mots « câlin » et « bisous » n'allaient pas vraiment à Sanzo. Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas drôle, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, lèvre inférieur retroussée. Une sorte de souffle qui aurait pu être associé à un rire sortit de la bouche du blond tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller prendre un bain. Gokû descendit du bureau et lui courut après.

-Je viens avec toi, Sanzooo !

-Arrête de brailler.

-Sanzoooo ! »

À suivre…

Look at my haaaaand ! Herm, désolée, délire perso… (Si vous voulez plus de renseignement, allez sur deviant art et cherchez un bd saiyuki de ce nom…)

HA ! IMMEEEEEENSE pas en avant pour ces deux-là ! MIRACLE ! Et quasiment à la suite du précédent !


	20. Chapter 20

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 20 : Dîner en « famille »

C'était le soir, un chaud soir de printemps. Gojyo avait sorti la table de la cuisine sur le devant de la maison et Hakkai mettait le couvert pour six personnes. Ce soir, ils mangeait tous ensemble : lui, Gojyo, Sanzo, Gokû, Janis et Rika, afin de la présenter officiellement.

Le soleil se couchait lentement et Gojyo était en train, sous la demande d'Hakkai, d'installer des lanternes autour de la table pour qu'on puisse encore y voir quelque chose après le crépuscule.

Janis fut la première à arriver.

« Janis ! Content de te revoir. Fit Hakkai en se redressant. La rousse lui adressa un signe de la main. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés dans le parc, et le brun n'avait toujours pas dit à la métisse qu'il avait appliqué sa demande… Et que le résultat avait été plus qu'agréable.

-Rika n'est pas là ? Demanda Gojyo en sortant de la maison, des bougies à la main. Il fit un signe de bienvenue à sa sœur et elle répondit en faisant le même geste :

-Non, elle nous rejoint tout à l'heure. Elle est très stressée.

Hakkai se mit à rire. Janis lui jeta un coup d'œil, le sourire en coin typique des Sha placé sur son visage. Gojyo abordait exactement le même à cet instant, et comme ils se tenaient côte à côte, cela eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires d'Hakkai. Ces deux-là étaient tous simplement trop semblables.

-Sanzo et Gokû viennent ? Demanda-t-elle en faisait le tour de la table pour aider Hakkai à disposer des chaises. Il hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

Elle hocha à son tour la tête et se redressa. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son frère était retourné à l'intérieur, puis elle prit le bras d'Hakkai et l'entraîna à deux mètres.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle leva les yeux ciel.

-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Insista-t-elle en faisant des mouvements de sourcils. Il comprit et sourit. Elle se mit à sourire aussi et fit un signe de tête l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Oui, je lui ai parlé et…

-Et vous l'avez fait directement sur le sol après une confession enflammée ?

-Quoi… ? Non !

-Quoi, vous avez pris le temps d'aller au lit ? Quel courage, quel self-control !

-Mais non, Janis ! Nous n'avons rien fait !

-Ah ? Elle sembla déçue. Puis elle se reprit et le regarda par en-dessous, posant une question muette qu'elle n'osait pas formuler à voix haute.

Il eut un doux sourire, qui atteignit ses yeux.

-Il m'aime également…

À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme poussa un long, très long soupir de soulagement. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se courba en deux, l'autre main sur l'épaule de son ami. Puis elle se mit à rire.

-Ça me rassure ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Hakkai qui acheva sa phrase précédente :

-Bien qu'il ne me l'ai pas encore dit en mot.

Elle se figea.

-Hein ? Il ne t'a pas dit « Je t'aime aussi Hakkai, laisse moi te prendre fougueusement sur la table de la cuisine ? » Et disant cela, elle regarda la dudite table qui était maintenant complètement dressée, avec six chaises autour. Elle plissa les yeux tandis que hakkai émettait un rire gêné.

-Non. Il m'a dit qu'il ne parviendrait pas immédiatement à me le dire entièrement.

-Comment tu sais qu'il t'aime alors ?

-Je crois qu'un baiser à moitié allongés sur la table suffit à faire passer un message de sa part.

-Ha ha, donc vous _avez_ fait des trucs sur la table ! S'exclama-t-elle, une lueur rieuse dans ses yeux pourpres. Il leva les siens au ciel à son tour et haussa les épaules, les joues cramoisies. Elle ricana et lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule avant de le tirer légèrement en avant, lui indiquant de retourner avec elle auprès de la table.

Sanzo accompagné de Gokû arriva peu après. Les deux autres hommes et Janis étaient en train de boire une bière, assis à la table. En voyant le moine, Hakkai se leva pour les saluer et les deux jumeaux levèrent en même temps la main droite avec un : « Yo ! » enjoué. Sanzo tiqua et Gokû se mit à rire.

Rika arriva peu après, et dès que Janis l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers son amante et la serra dans ses bras, avant de présenter une blonde cramoisie à une assemblée d'hommes.

Gokû leva la tête en entendant le mot « petite amie ».

-Janis, Demanda-t-il une fois que tout le monde fut assis (et il était placé entre elle et Hakkai), « Petite amie », C'est pour dire que tu l'aimes ?

Janis le regarda par-dessus son verre pendant un temps avant de le reposer et de s'appuyer sur les coudes.

-Oui, et aussi qu'elle m'aime en retour. On est ensemble, si tu veux.

-Ensemble ?

-Oui. Ça signifie qu'on s'aime, et qu'on le sait et qu'on le montre. Après… (Elle fit un geste vague de la main vers la lisière de la forêt) l'opinion des autres dans certains est un autre problème.

Le singe sembla réfléchir avant d'agiter sa fourchette en direction de Sanzo et de dire à voix basse, à moitié couverte par le brouhaha des conversations.

-Alors Sanzo est mon petit ami !

Elle le fixa un long moment avant que son regard ne glisse vers Sanzo. Celui-ci vit qu'elle le regardait et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Hyaaan, rien, Sanzo-sama, je me disais juste que tu avais rapidement mis en pratique mes conseils ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire aussi large que possible et en se renversant en arrière, les mains derrière la tête.

Gojyo se tourna vers elle et sembla très intéressé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Quels conseils ?

-Silence ! Ordonna Sanzo d'une voix sifflante, secouant de façon menaçante ses baguettes. Gokû le regarda avec des yeux ronds et coupa court à Janis qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Sanzo.

-Sanzo, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on est ensemble ?

La phrase lança un froid sur la table. Janis vit du coin de l'œil que Rika se frottait nerveusement le front, geste qu'elle exécutait quand elle sentait que les choses allaient se gâter.

Mais Gojyo ne sembla pas remarquer l'ambiance tendue qui s'était soudainement apposée sur la table et enchaîna avec un immense sourire moqueur.

-Sanzo-samaaaa ! Sa seigneurie nous avait caché quelque chose ! Siffla-t-il en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Il grimaça en sentant les coups de pieds que lui décochèrent Janis et Hakkai en même temps, suivis d'un regard réprobateur.

Sanzo avait posé ses baguettes à côté de son bol et fixait, apparemment en colère, le petit brun assis en face de lui. Gojyo et Rika échangèrent un regard, chacun à un bot de la table, et un lourd silence s'ensuivit.

-Je rentre. Dit soudain le moine en se levant.

-Hein ? S'exclama Gokû en bondissant sur ses pieds, moi aussi alo…

-Toi, tu reste. Coupa froidement Sanzo sans le regarder.

Et il s'éloigna dans la nuit. Gokû s'affaissa quelque peu sur sa chaise et se recroquevilla. Un nouveau silence suivit, chacun regardant un point situé vers son assiette ou ses genoux.

Finalement, Hakkai tendit le bras et caressa doucement l'épaule de Gokû.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas prendre ça tant au sérieux, Gokû…

-Sanzo me déteste. Couina le brun en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

Rika détourna les yeux et Janis leva le nez. Gojyo le baissa. Il se sentait un peu honteux.

-Gokû, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas, mais…

Le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant vers la forêt. Il était évident qu'il pleurait.

L'ambiance qui s'apposa alors sur la table fut plus que désagréable. Janis soupira et alla se placer près de Rika :

-Rentre à la maison, Ri. Je vais rester ici pour la nuit.

La blonde leva un regard troublé sur son amie. La rousse secoua la tête :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Hakkai qui hocha une fois la tête. Rika balbutia pendant quelques instants puis se leva, fit un signe à Gojyo et à Hakkai puis s'éloigna à son tour, la tête basse, comme si elle était pour quelque chose à ce qui venait de se produire.

-La pauvre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Soupira Hakkai tandis que Gojyo se levait et se mettait en chemin sur la direction que Gokû avait empruntée.

-Gojyo, où vas-tu ?

-Le voir. Lui dire qu'il vaut mieux que ce bonze merdique. Janis Bondit devant lui et posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine.

-Non ! Tu vas faire empirer les choses ! _Je _vais y aller. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Gojyo la fixa un temps puis haussa les épaules.

-Gojyo, aide-moi à ranger. Fit la voix du brun dans son dos. Il se retourna et revint près de son ami tandis que Janis faisait volte-face et partait d'un pas alerte vers l'épaisse forêt.

Le tabou se planta à côté d'Hakkai qui empilait des assiettes.

-J'ai encore merdé, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette, les yeux baissés. Hakkai secoua la tête.

-Oui. Mais pas seulement toi.

Le roux lui jeta un coup d'œil et entreprit de ramener des plats à l'intérieur, suivit du brun. Une fois dans la cuisine et leurs mains libres, le métis fit glisser son bras autour de la taille du yôkai et l'attira contre lui. Hakkai ne fit rien et se contenta de poser délicatement ses mains à plat contre les épaules nues de son… Amant. Ils se regardèrent un temps avant que le roux ne presse son vis-à-vis en un profond baiser. Le brun se laissa faire puis se décolla de lui, le bout de ses doigts effleurant hâtivement la joue balafrée du demi-sang.

-Je suis désolé. Marmonna Gojyo dans le cou de l'autre homme sans bien savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Hakkai secoua de nouveau la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Finalement, il s'enfuit de l'étreinte du métis et retourna dehors pour continuer de ranger.

À suivre…

/Janis arrive en retirant les toiles d'araignées de ses cheveux/ non mais je rêve ! Vous avez vu le temps qu'elle a mis pour continuer d'écrire mon histoire ? non _mais je rêve _!

L'auteur : hé hé /Gênée/… Oui je sais, c'est pas faute, ma plus grande faute !

Reviews !


	21. Chapter 21

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 21 : Certes, il est con, mais 'faut pas se laisser abattre !

Janis se repérait comme elle pouvait à travers les arbres plongés dans la pénombre. Elle suivait la piste de Gokû depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

« Il court vite, le bougre. » Marmonna-t-elle avec humeur.

Finalement, elle atteignit une clairière touffue où il était assis sur une souche, les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête dans les genoux. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, et se plaça à côté de lui. Il n'éleva pas la voix, même pas pour lui demander de partir. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était là. C'était un pur yôkai, tout de même, et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de la sentir arriver.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel qui était un peu dégagé à cet endroit. La lune se levait et de gros nuages noirs la couvraient à moitié.

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir cette nuit. Pas étonnant, avec la chaleur qu'il fait.

Elle était simplement en débardeur. Il ne répondit rien et elle le regarda de nouveau. Finalement, elle s'assit à côté de lui et s'alluma une cigarette. Il leva le visage à ce moment et la regarda, les joues trempées de larmes. Elle soupira en expulsant la fumée.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Gokû.

-Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi. Il ne veut plus de moi maintenant que j'ai dit qu'on était ensemble devant tout le monde, pas vrai ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu lui laisse juste un peu de temps. Un moine à caractère de cochon ne devient pas un grand romantique gay du jour au lendemain.

-Il a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende que j'ai dix-huit ans. Tu crois qu'il parlait de la relation en général ou juste pour…

Il fit un geste équivoque dans le vide. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu as quel âge, Gokû ?

-16 ans en âge humain.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa clope. Elle l'imaginait plus jeune. Il la fixa d'un œil curieux tandis qu'elle toussait douloureusement.

-Alors l'attente ne sera pas trop longue. Effectivement, il n'avait pas le droit de te planter comme ça, mais tu y es allé un peu vite, quand même.

-Tu crois ?

-Je crois pas, je sais.

Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Il rendit un faible étirement des lèvres en retour et regarda à son tour la lune, de plus en plus hautes dans le ciel et de plus en plus voilée par les nuages.

-Tu crois que je peux rentrer au temple maintenant ?

-Non. Attends demain, ça vaudra mieux. Il sera calmé, et tu ne seras pas pris sous la pluie. Je vais rester aussi.

Il hocha la tête et ils reprirent le chemin de la maison, main dans la main.

« Gojyo…Je crois qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir… Tu crois qu'ils seront rentrés à temps ?...

-Mmh… ?

-Je ferais bien de préparer des serviettes au cas où, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mmh, ça va…

-Laisse-moi me lever, Gojyo…

-Mmmmh… »

Hakkai se tortilla sous l'emprise du métis qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Le brun sursauta violement en sentant la main du roux se glisser sous le bord de sa chemise. Il attrapa le poignet impertinent avec une poigne inattendue et le repoussa en arrière.

« Non, Gojyo !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Janis et Gokû vont bientôt revenir !

Gojyo se redressa, le visage peint de mauvaise humeur.

-Il y a toujours une bonne raison avec toi ! Grommela-t-il en se levant et en laissant de l'espace au yôkai. Celui-ci parut désolé, mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se frotta les joues.

-Gojyo… Je ne…

-Ouais, je sais, t'es pas prêt, patati patata… Mais moi j'attends, et je commence à atteindre mes limites. Râla le demi-sang en s'allumant une cigarette, à l'instar de sa sœur qui le faisait au même moment dans la forêt. Hakkai parut indigné.

-Et toi, j'attends toujours que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ! »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du tabou. Il se renfrogna. Hakkai ferma les yeux en soupirant, et se leva pour aller chercher des serviettes. Il les déposa sur la table, rentrée quelque minute plus tôt si jamais l'orage nocturne venait à éclater.

Les minutes passèrent, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Gojyo, du coin de l'œil, vit les épaules de son ami se raidir quelque peu.

_Ah, oui. Une nuit pluvieuse._

Juste à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Janis et Gokû, qui se précipitèrent de rentrer pour éviter au maximum la pluie. Ils étaient tout de même un peu mouillés, et hakkai leur tendit les serviettes avec un doux sourire. Janis l'accepta avec un mouvement de tête et Gokû en silence, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour lui. Il se sécha les cheveux assis dans un coin du salon, sous le regard des trois adultes qui étaient assis de chaque côté de la pièce, Gojyo contre le mur sous la fenêtre, Janis sur la table, et Hakkai dans le canapé.

Le silence s'éternisa, et bientôt l'horloge sonna minuit. Janis se pencha en avant de façon à ce que son dos craque et sa tête resta un moment entre ses genoux. Sa joue était douloureuse là où s'était appuyée pendant trop longtemps. Elle bougea un peu la mâchoire et se redressa. Son regard rencontra celui-ci d'Hakkai pour la première fois de la soirée depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Gokû. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, il était resté assis très raide, à fixer la fenêtre au-dessus de Gojyo. Ce dernier regardait le visage du brun en retour, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés.

Janis se leva et Hakkai fit un signe de tête. Il se leva à son tour et annonça : « Je vais aller me coucher. Gokû, Janis, vous pouvez déplier le canapé, c'est un lit convertible.

Il sourit, puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

-Gojyo… Tu viens ?

Le métis tourna les yeux vers lui puis secoua la tête.

-Nan. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Ses yeux vermillon croisèrent ses semblables du côté de sa sœur et il haussa légèrement les épaules. Elle se tourna vers Gokû.

-Gokû, tu…

Elle se tut.

-Il dort. Fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Gojyo soupira quelque chose à propos de « singe » et Hakkai disparu dans la chambre avec un « bonne nuit » étouffé. Janis prit Gokû dans les bras et alla l'allonger sur le canapé. Gojyo se leva et s'étira avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, non sans avoir pris deux bières dans le frigo. Il en ouvrit une puis fit signe à sa sœur de s'asseoir. Elle le rejoignit sans broncher et accepta la bière. Elle avait toujours la serviette autour du cou.

Il but une gorgée de sa canette et fixa au-dehors. Elle l'observa par-dessus sa propre boisson et murmura :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hakkai ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua de regarder dehors.

-Tout à l'heure, je lui ai parlé, et il disait que ça allait bien entre vous. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, justement. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient tous les deux appuyés sur les coudes, en débardeur blanc lâches et la canette légèrement retenue entre leurs doigts brunis de tabac. On aurait dit une personne face à un miroir. Quitte à savoir qui était le miroir et qui était la personne.

-Hakkai et moi avons… (Il fit un geste du poignet) confessé nos sentiments, dirons-nous, mais rien d'autre. Enfin, si, on s'est embrassé, mais je n'ai eu droit qu'à sa bouche et à son cou. (il grimaça) Ce n'est pas juste.

-D'un autre côté, tu ne lui as pas dit explicitement que tu l'aimes.

Il fit de nouveau une grimace.

-Ce n'est pas facile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour savoir ce qu'on a vécu.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

-Oui, mais c'est peut-être ça qui le bloque, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être qu'une fois que tu le lui auras dit, il se laissera aller.

-Et toi, tu lui as dit, à Rika ?

Elle le fixa, les paupières plissées.

-Non. Mais c'est moins compliqués qu'entre toi et Hakkai. Disons qu'elle…L'a compris entre les lignes.

-Parce que quand j'ai embrassé Hakkai quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est pas assez clair ?

-Gojyo, tu passes ton temps à coucher à gauche et à droite ! Comment veux-tu qu'on prenne un baiser de ta part complètement au sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un air fatigué.

-Parce que c'est mon mode d'expression ! Et puis je n'avais jamais embrassé de mec avant !

Elle agita la main pour lui dire de se calmer. Il se renversa dans sa chaise, la foudroyant du regard. Si sa sœur jumelle ne le soutenait pas, que lui restait-il ?

-Comment es-tu sûr que tu l'aimes, si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration.

-Parce que c'est nouveau, je suppose… Je ressens des choses que je n'avais pas sentit jusqu'ici, sauf peut-être pour notre frère…

Elle leva les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié que leur belle-mère avait déjà un fils.

-Tu me n'en a jamais parlé. Il est comment ?

-C'est notre demi-frère. Un yôkai pur.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien.

Elle hocha la tête avec gravité et balaya la question, peu encline à remuer la poussière d'un passé douloureux.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on entendit plus que les ronflements de Gokû et le tictac régulier et apaisant de l'horloge. Finalement, elle se leva et murmura :

-Essaye de plus ouvrir tes sentiments à Hakkai.

-Mais je…

-Suis mon conseil. Le coupa-t-elle. Elle enfila son blouson.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je rentre. Rejoins Hakkai au lit. Et assure toi que Gokû retourna au temple demain. S'il revient en larmes, viens me chercher et on ira foutre une raclé au moine.

Il sourit :

-Ça, ça me plait bien.

Elle sourit à son tour et lui fit un signe d'adieu de la main avant de sortir. La pluie avait cessé et une odeur de terre mouillée s'élevait du sol. Elle fit quelque pas et soupira.

_J'ai l'impression de me répéter ces derniers temps…Aah… Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de tout ?_

À suivre…

Parce que c'est elle qui comprend tout !


	22. Chapter 22

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 22 : Ahaaa…Mais pourquoi moiiii ?

Le lendemain, Gojyo raccompagna Gokû au temple. Mais une fois au pied des marches qui menaient à la porte, le brun s'arrêta et dit : « Je vais y aller seul. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Gojyo.

-Mh.

Il y eu un silence, et un peu de vent agita leurs cheveux.

-Gokû… Amorça le roux, peu à l'aise. Le plus petit leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu étais sérieux… Hier soir ? Je veux dire… Sanzo et toi ?...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Gokû l'observa pendant un temps avant de baisser la tête et de dire :

-Il m'a embrassé. Mais rien d'autre. Et il a dit que je devais attendre d'avoir dix-huit ans avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Gojyo grimaça. Sa situation avec Hakkai semblait soudain bien moins horrible à côté de celle de son ami. Il haussa les épaules.

-Donc tu n'es pas sûr qu'il t'aime.

Gokû le regarda de façon inquisitrice.

-Okay, admit Gojyo, quand Sanzo embrasse, c'est la même chose que s'il le disait.

Il grogna et pensa _Alors pourquoi c'est pas la même chose avec moi ?...Okay, parce que j'embrasse tout le monde tout le temps._

Gokû regarda la porte du temple et gravit les premières marches sans rien dire.

-À bientôt, Gojyo.

-Mh. À bientôt. »

Le tabou regarda son ami monter les marches et disparaître dans le temple imposant, juste au moment où le soleil se voilait de nuage. Il leva le nez et fixa la grosse masse grise qui s'amoncelait au-dessus de sa tête. Il espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir.

Il fit volte-face et prit le chemin du retour. C'était assez loin, mais cela lui permettrait de ruminer ses réflexions.

Pourquoi Hakkai ne le laissait même pas voir son nombril ? Dieu savait combien il en avait envie, même plus que juste le nombril… Et cette envie n'était la preuve de ses sentiments ? avant de connaître le brun, la seule pensée d'un corps masculin dans le même lit que lui le faisait violement reculer de dégoût.

Mais, apparemment. Ce n'était pas assez.

Alors quoi, devait-il se mettre à lui murmurer à la façon des soap-opéras dans l'oreille du brun des absurdités ? Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les pensait pas, mais… Appeler son ami « mon chéri », « mon amour » ou « mon canard en sucre » était au-dessus de ses forces.

Et pourtant, il avait _besoin_ de ces contacts physique. C'était la seul chose qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être « aimé »… Alors, si Hakkai les lui refusait, comment pouvait-il, lui aussi, le prendre vraiment au sérieux ? C'était donnant-donnant, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à faire des efforts. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Janis la veille… C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Amer, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui gisait au milieu du chemin.

Epuisé mentalement, Gojyo décida de faire un crochet par la ville.

L'intérieur du temple était très sombre et Gokû se cogna dans un ou deux murs avant d'atteindre la porte du bureau de Sanzo. Il resta un moment debout devant, paralysé par l'angoisse. Puis il se décida à lever la main et frappa.

Le silence lui répondit. Puis vint une réponse rauque.

« Entrez »

Gokû se raidit et poussa le battant. Il regarda Sanzo lever les yeux sur lui et les sourcils blonds se rejoindrent violement. Il se sentit soudainement très perdu.

Sanzo se redressa (ce qui était plutôt bon signe, somme toute) et posa brusquement ses papiers sur son bureau.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Gokû n'était pas très sûr de comment il devait prendre cette question. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'est que si Sanzo ne l'avait pas ignoré lorsqu'il était rentré, c'est qu'il avait encore ses chances.

Le brun se rapprocha du bureau et posa sa petite main sur la grande froide et pâle de son gardien.

« Ce n'est pas normal de vouloir que tout le monde sache qu'on s'aime ?

Sanzo le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Gokû prit un air très sérieux et continua :

-Moi, Sanzo, je t'aime. Vraiment. Je le sens. Alors j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache, et plus particulièrement mes amis. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que les autres moines et que toute la ville le sache, mais Gojyo et Hakkai sont importants pour moi… Et sûrement pour toi aussi, non ?

Cette fois, les sourcils de Sanzo partirent haut sur son front. Il fixa Gokû bouche bée, sans en croire ses oreilles. Le brun fut plutôt content que l'homme ne retire pas sa main de sous la sienne. Il se pencha un peu en avant et tenta d'embrasser le blond. Mais ce dernier se poussa un peu en arrière et posa sa main valide (sans pour autant retirer l'autre de l'emprise du singe) sur la bouche avide en grommelant :

-T'excite pas le singe.

-Sanzo…

-Je t'ai dit…

-Mais, Sanzo, je t'aime !

-Laisse-moi finir…

-Sanzo !

-Mais tu vas me laisser parler, oui ?! Cria le moine en filant une tape sur la tête du yôkai. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le coup puis se tut.

-Je t'ai dit pas avant tes dix-huit ans.

Sur le coup, Gokû fut en colère. Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? Gojyo avait dû perdre sa virginité bien avant l'âge qu'il avait aujourd'hui ! (Mais il n'était pas sûr que Gojyo soit un si bon exemple). Puis, en reconsidérant les choses, Gokû fut heureux. Sanzo ne le détestait, puisqu'il venait de lui dire d'attendre pour…Hum, enfin bref.

Le brun, rayonnant, se pencha en avant de nouveau et avant que Sanzo puisse l'en empêcher, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis il se redressa très vite et courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre sous les cris de colère du blond. _Ah, quel mauvais caractère._

Hakkai sortit de la douche un peu groggy. Il avait mal dormi et à vrai dire, la situation qu'il vivait en ce moment avec Gojyo le tracassait. Il savait qu'il devrait s'ouvrir plus (Dans tous les sens du terme, ajouta une petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne, qu'il s'empressa de chasser) aux avances du métis, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son corps protestait violement dès que Gojyo s'approchait de trop près. Et cela les faisait souffrir tous les deux. D'un autre côté, il pensait que le roux devait également faire des efforts. Il était injuste que Hakkai soit le seul d'entre eux deux qui exprimait ses sentiments autrement que par des gestes sensuels.

Le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. Gojyo était venu le rejoindre assez longtemps après que le brun ne se soit couché. Il avait entendu les deux jumeaux discuter à voix basse, mais pas assez basse pour qu'il ne comprenne pas le sujet de leur conversation.

Le tabou s'était glissé auprès de lui, sans passer son bras autour de la taille de brun, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude (un des rares contacts d'acceptait le yôkai, toujours plus à l'aise dans la pénombre de la nuit)

Hakkai s'était retourné pour lui faire face et ils s'étaient longuement regardés sans bouger. Puis le brun avant posé son front contre le cou de Gojyo et avait murmuré : « Je t'aime, Gojyo. » Rien n'était venu en réponse. Et Hakkai n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était endormi comme ça.

Le brun revint au présent et se frotta les cheveux au moyen d'une serviette-éponge. Il soupira et regarda l'horloge. Il était près de quatre heures. Pourtant, le trajet aller-retour pour le temple de Chang'An ne prenait pas autant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Un doute horrible s'insinua dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Gojyo ne ferait pas ça, si ? Enfin, Hakkai savait qu'il s'était refusé de façon un peu trop insistante, mais le métis n'irait pas jusqu'à aller voir ailleurs… Non ? Le yôkai lui _faisait_ confiance lorsque Gojyo lui disait que ses actes parlaient pour lui, mais…

Les épaules de l'instituteur devinrent rigides sous la colère et la peur. Il s'assit violement sur une chaise, faisant grincer le bois. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la table, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'horloge en face de lui.

Et il se mit à attendre.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 23 : QU'IL EST CON !!

Janis fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups tambourinés à sa porte. À côté d'elle, Rika se retourna en poussant un soupir. La rousse se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva et enfila un tee-shirt tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement, la grommelle sévère.

« Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à travers le battant de mauvaise humeur.

-Janis, c'est moi. Ouvre.

La métisse manqua de se casser la figure. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir frapper à sa porte à…(vérification à l'horloge posée sur le guéridon) quatre heures et demi du matin, c'était bien Hakkai.

Elle ouvrit en se frottant le visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se figea en voyant son expression. Il avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerf, ou de larme, ou quelque part sur le chemin entre les deux. Le bras de Janis s'abaissa et elle resta pantelante à le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

-Que diable s'est-il passé ?

Hakkai prit une inspiration et lâcha très vite :

-Fais-moi un suçon.

-_Pardon _?

La métisse s'était penchée en avant, l'oreille en avant, incertaine d'avoir bien compris la demande.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses un suçon.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

_Aah… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus… ?_

-Bon. D'abords, entre et assied-toi. Les suçons, je les fait pas en extérieur, de toute façon.

Elle s'écarta du chemin et le mena à la cuisine où elle alluma la lumière et lui présenta une chaise. Il s'assit lourdement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle prépara du thé et s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors ?

Il se redressa et cracha :

-Il est allé avec une autre fille.

-_Pardon _? Répéta-t-elle une seconde fois avec de se secouer et de demander :

-Tu veux dire… Pour toujours ?

-Non, fit-il, amer. Il haussa les épaules :

-Juste pour la nuit.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se passa la main sur les yeux.

-Raconte-moi.

Hakkai était resté assis sur la même chaise jusqu'à ce que Gojyo revienne vers trois heures, ivre et puant la femme dans un périmètre de deux mètres.il s'était planté sur le seuil intérieur de la maison, fixant Hakkai qui n'avait pas bougé en le voyant entrer, trop choqué pour croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Gojyo… Tu étais avec une femme ? Sa voix sonnait plus incrédule qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Gojyo s'avança, se laissa tomber sur l'autre chaise et entreprit de défaire ses lacets.

-Oui. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Hakkai se sentit malade.

-Et… Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

Cette fois, le demi-sang le fixa en face.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un.

Il avait insisté sur ce dernier mot tout en appuyant lourdement son regard sur le visage pâle du brun.

-Tu ne crois pas… Que c'est un peu exagéré ? Demanda Hakkai d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue. Il trouvait le geste de son ami révoltant et injuste. Allez voir ailleurs alors qu'il était... Plus ou moins « en relation » avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-En quoi ?

L'attitude de Gojyo était de plus en plus exécrable. Hakkai s'irrita encore plus.

-Et bien, parce que je t'aime, et j'avais cru comprendre que tu m'aimais aussi.

Gojyo releva une fois de plus les yeux sur lui.

-Ah oui ? Alors dois-je en déduire que tu l'avais compris même si je te l'avais pas dit ?

Hakkai se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

-Effectivement, Hakkai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais prêt à arrêter toute relation sexuelle. Tant que tu ne te laisses pas plus aller…

Tout en disant cela, la voix pâteuse à cause de l'alcool, il se rejeta dans sa chaise et s'alluma une cigarette. Le brun observa, sans voix, le tube de nicotine faire le poirier pendant une demi-seconde entre les lèvres du roux, le temps qu'il l'allume.

-C'est injuste. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit à avoir du temps pour m'y habituer ?

-Et pourquoi moi je n'en aurais pas ?

-Je t'en laisse !

-Tu me le demandes perpétuellement !

-Quoi ? Non !

-A chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu formule cette question muette : « Dis-moi la même chose » !

-Je pourrais te retourner l'argument et te dire qu'à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, tu me demandes : « couche avec moi » !

-Mais c'est _normal _!

-Pourquoi, moi pas ?

-Je…

Hakkai se leva brusquement et plaqua ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le porte-manteau, décrocha et enfila sa veste.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je sors !

Et avant même que Gojyo ait pu répondre, Hakkai avait claqué la porte.

Janis se frotta longuement les yeux, puis l'arrête du nez, puis finit par les joues. Elle s'arrêta et resta le visage coincé entre ses paumes, le regard posé sur Hakkai qui regardait ses genoux.

Janis était… Désespérée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient avoués leur amour. Tout aurait dû être rose et bleu dans un monde de petits papillons et de petits poneys. Pourquoi elle ?

Elle se tapa le front contre le bois de la table pendant un bon moment avant de se redresser et se recommencer à se frotter le visage, cette fois le front.

-Et doooonc… Si tu viens ici me demander de te faire un suçon, c'est parce que… ?

Il rougit légèrement.

-Le rendre jaloux, pour qu'il ressente exactement ce que je viens de ressentir à cause de lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air fatigué. D'un signe du menton (qu'elle était en train de frotter) elle lui demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer, si t'es pas prêt à ouvrir les cuisses ?

Il rougit encore plus violemment, plus de colère que de gêne cette fois. Mais la rousse était fatiguée, en colère et irritée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être conciliante. Il se tordit les mains, puis baissa le nez. Elle le fixa, et repris.

-Gojyo a effectivement commis une grosse erreur en allant baguenauder en ville, mais je ne peux que le comprendre. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est frustrant de se voir décliné dans ces cas-la, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Le connaissant, il doit avoir le syndrome cocotte-minute : il explose au bout d'un moment si on ne soulève pas le couvercle. Tu risques de le blesser, tu sais. Et sans même t'en rendre compte, sans ni même le vouloir…

Elle posa sa main sur celle du brun.

-Je comprends aussi que tu sois réticent. Mais franchement, laisse-toi, laisse-_le_ faire, et je suis sûre qu'il prendra de toi. Sur le plan sentimental et psychologique, il est tout à toi. Et je sais que c'est aussi le contraire. Mais si c'est juste la peur qui te retient, alors achète-toi des anti-dépresseurs. Ou des aphrodisiaques, ce que j'en sais ? Hm, non, laisse tomber cette idée, je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il ne soit pas la raison principale de ton excitation et de ton plaisir.

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

-Hakkai, tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi est-ce toi qui agis le plus comme si c'était le contraire ? Le sexe doublé de sentiment, c'est toi qui connais, pas lui, et pas moi… Enfin, moi… Maintenant, j'ai un début d'aperçu… Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Il sourit à son tour. Elle se rejeta dans sa chaise.

-Alors maintenant… Si tu me promets de faire un effort, j'accepte de t'aider.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je te le promets.

-Hey, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me promets quelque chose du genre, hm ? Ah, le thé est prêt.

Elle lui servit une tasse et se rassit.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, à par une grosse tâche lie-de-vin sur la peau ?

Il resta un moment silencieux, le temps de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il se redressa et écarta son col roulé.

-Si tu m'en fais un ici, je ferais en sorte qu'il le voit. Et qu'il soit en colère.

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Petit démon, va.

Elle se leva et alla s'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle le fixa un moment en silence.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Sûr et certain. J'avais réfléchi avant de venir te voir, et ce que tu viens de dire éclaire plusieurs choses. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas le droit de le faire attendre comme ça. À vrai dire… Je pouvais plus faire un effort, m'adapter plus rapidement, non ? Pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était complètement inconnu, effectivement.

Elle lui tapota la cuisse.

-Contente de te l'entendre dire. Bon ! Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Elle resta encore un moment silencieuse.

-Ce n'est pas gênant que ça soit moi et pas lui pour le premier ?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas le premier de ma vie, crois-moi.

Elle ricana et se redressa, portant sa bouche au niveau de son cou.

Hakkai ferma les yeux en sentant les dents de la métisse s'enfoncer doucement dans sa chair, et tenta de réfréner plusieurs sensations.

D'abords, celles des souvenirs. C'était le premier contact avec autant de teneur sexuelle depuis… Depuis qu'il avait changé de nom. Ensuite, les sensations qu'apportaient les cheveux rouges qui frôlaient sa joue. Il devait faire l'effort de ne pas imaginer Gojyo à la place de sa sœur jumelle.

Janis allait relâcher la peau du brun quand un gasp sonore se fit entendre depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

-Janis… Tu…

La rousse leva les yeux pour voir Rika, tremblante et choquée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hakkai ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sursauta en voyant la blonde. Janis se leva et alla prendre en riant son amante dans les bras.

-Rika, Rika, t'inquiètes pas, j'aide Hakkai à prendre le dessus sur mon crétin de frère !

Elle caressa les deux bras blanc de la serveuse et lui sourit. Un sourire vraiment, vraiment ressemblant à celui de Gojyo quand on pouvait le surprendre au naturel, le masque de bachelor tombé. Hakkai sourit et se leva.

-Rika, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Janis et moi. Assura-t-il. Il sourit et ajouta :

-Sauf peut-être sur le plan spirituel.

La blonde sembla déboussolée à cause de la réplique et ferma les yeux, enfonçant le visage entre les clavicules de la rousse qui lui caressa les cheveux avec attendrissement.

-Va te coucher. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Murmura-t-elle en relâchant la jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre, laissant Janis raccompagner Hakkai à la porte.

Une fois sur le seuil, Hakkai se retourna et dit avec un demi-sourire :

-Merci.

-De rien. C'est aussi à moi de te remercier.

Il y eu un silence.

-Il viendra sûrement me voir.

-Hm ?

-Gojyo. Une fois qu'il aura vu _ça_ (Elle pointa du doigt l'insolente morsure pourpre à la gorge du brun), il viendra chouiner auprès de moi, je peux te le confirmer.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Sûrement.

-Je lui parlerais. T'inquiètes de rien.

-Mh.

-Mais souviens-toi !

-Oui.

-Tape-le juste s'il devient sauvage. T'as droit tout de même à de la douceur.

Il rit de nouveau et s'éloigna vers l'escalier en agitant la main. Elle fit de même en souriant puis le regarda descendre les marches dans le noir.

Puis elle referma la porte.

À suivre…

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit jusqu'à aussi tard (01:20 du matin) ; désolée s'il y a des fautes.

L'intrigue avance !


	24. Chapter 24

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 24 : Bien fait pour toi ! Muhaha !

Gojyo se retourna violement dans le lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. L'aube commençait à poindre, et le métis avait passé une quasi nuit blanche. Il se redressa dans le lit, écoutant le calme pas posé de son ami qui se déplaçait dans le salon.

Il était appuyé sur les bras, et ses muscles commençaient à trembler à cause de la pression. Il fixait la porte de la chambre, les lèvres serrées.

Finalement, Hakkai l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la chambre. En voyant que le tabou était réveillé, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec une lueur de défi et de colère dans les yeux.

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda finalement Gojyo en s'asseyant complètement. Hakkai haussa les épaules.

-Dehors.

Il rejoignit le lit et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et se pencha pour les ranger.

Gojyo le suivit du regard et poussa soudainement un grognement de surprise. Hakkai leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui et haussa un sourcil.

Gojyo lui agrippa brusquement le bras et tira vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il, furieux, en pointant du doigt un gros suçon rouge sur le cou blanc du brun. Celui-ci se dégagea doucement.

-J'ai autant le droit que toi d'aller voir ailleurs, Gojyo, si tu penses que tu en es libre.

Les yeux pourpres du tabou s'écarquillèrent, et sa main se saisit de l'autre bras de son ami.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu n'es pas capable de baiser tout de suite avec moi, mais tu vas le faire allègrement avec un… Ou une autre ?

Les yeux verts d'Hakkai le toisèrent d'un air glacial.

-J'aurais pu faire un effort pour toi. Mais puisque apparemment, notre relation n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça à tes yeux, j'ai fait l'effort pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Gojyo secoua violemment Hakkai par les épaules avant de s'écrier :

-Comment ça, pas d'importance ?! Comment… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une connerie pareille ?

-Tu ne m'a pas dit une seule fois ce qu'elle représentait pour toi.

-Encore cette histoire ! Je t'ai dit que…

-Je ne parle pas ici de dire que tu m'aimes ou non. Je parle du fait que tu n'as même pas fait entendre que mes sentiments comptaient pour toi. À vrai dire, j'avais même plutôt l'impression d'être seulement une nouvelle conquête que tu tentais de séduire et mettre au lit.

Gojyo relâcha Hakkai avec un gasp, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il fixa le brun avec des yeux enfiévrés et grands ouverts. Hakkai le fixa en retour, beaucoup plus calme et plus froid. Le suçon dans son cou faisait outrage à Gojyo.

-C'est… C'est dégueulasse. Geigna-t-il avec rage. Hakkai haussa les épaules.

-Je le ressens également comme ça. Dit-il en tournant le dos au roux. Ce dernier se sentit trembler de colère. Il bondit sur ses pieds, et sous le même regard glacial, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Dans le centre ville, Janis se préparait à recevoir son frère. Nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas, malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Elle préparait du café tout en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre le ciel se tenter peu à peu du rose et du blanc du matin.

_Thé pour Hakkai, café pour Gojyo_.

On frappa violemment à la porte au moment où elle déposait la cafetière sur la table. Elle n'avait sorti qu'une tasse, histoire de faire croire qu'elle ne l'attendait pas.

Gojyo avait les cheveux ébouriffés par la course, et l'air fou des cocus qui l'encaissent mal. Cela fit sourire Janis.

-Entre. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, Rika dors encore.

-Il est allé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Elle haussa les épaules tout en le menant à la cuisine.

-Et alors ? Toi aussi.

-Oui, mais…

Gojyo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. L'injustice de ses propos venait de le frapper en pleine figure. Elle s'assit et montra la chaise en face d'elle. Il s'assit lourdement et comtempla ses genoux.

-Comment tu le sais, d'abords ? Grommela-t-il, ses cheveux dissimulant ses traits.

-Il est venu me voir après ton retour. Il a dit (elle avait préparé son petit discours) qu'il en avait assez de ton attitude et allait voir ailleurs aussi.

Il leva la tête.

-C'est injuste.

-Pour qui ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant une deuxième tasse et en les remplissant. Il resta silencieux.

-Pour moi. Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle haussa un sourcil et reposa brusquement la cafetière sur la table, faisant claquer le verre contre le bois, suivit du glougloutement du liquide malmené.

-Vraiment ? Pour lui aussi, non ?

-…Ah ?

Ils se défièrent du regard.

-Il n'avait pas à se refuser à moi dès le début.

-Tu n'avais pas non plus à faire ta tête de mule et surtout, surtout, tu n'avais pas à aller voir ailleurs.

-Mais je…

-_C'est de TA ____faute _! Gronda-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Il recula sur sa chaise.

-C'est aussi de la sienne, repris-t-elle, mais c'est toi qui a commis LA faute grave. C'est bien fait pour ta pomme si sa virginité anale a été prise par quelqu'un d'autre.

Gojyo paru horrifié par ces termes, et également profondément blessé. Il la fusilla du regard, et elle le lui rendit bien. Tous deux penchés au-dessus de la table, les yeux plissés et la bouche serrée, ils étaient encore dans une position miroir.

Finalement, elle se redressa en poussant un long soupir. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il avait serrées en poings.

-Je sais, Gojyo, je sais, que c'est pas facile pour toi. Mais pour lui non plus. S'il était prêt à faire des efforts, que ferais-tu ?

Le métis sembla réfléchir, puis lâcha au bout d'un moment :

-J'en ferais aussi.

-Si tu pouvais effacer ce que tu as fait, tu le ferais ?

-… Oui.

-Tu t'es senti, jaloux, trahis, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es conscient qu'il a ressentit la même chose, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison, ni pour toi, ni pour lui ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Ouais.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, faisant mine de se pencher avec la main en coupe autour du pavillon de son oreille.

-… J'ai dit ouais.

-Mmmh ?

- Ouais, je l'aime, ok ?! Je l'aime à en crever, c'en est presque insupportable ! S'écria-t-il avec force, réveillant sans doute Rika dans la chambre.

Janis se rejeta en arrière et but une gorgée de café.

-Il n'a couché avec personne cette nuit.

-_Hein ?!_

-Il n'a couché avec personne cette nuit. Le suçon qu'il a au cou, c'est moi qui lui ai fait. Pour te faire comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti en te voyant revenir des bras d'une femme.

Il la regarda avec des yeux rond et la bouche entrouverte, et sa jumelle se dit une fraction de seconde qu'il ressemblait à une vache. Puis lentement, il reprit consistance et répéta avec hésitation :

-Il n'était avec personne ?

-Nope.

-Le suçon, c'était une ruse ?

-Yep.

-Alors…

-Yep.

Il resta encore un moment à la fixer avec son air bovin et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Je dois…

-Yep.

-Tu crois qu'il… ?

-Yep. Assurément.

Il sembla soudainement perdu. Elle sourit.

-Suffit juste de lui répéter ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Mais il…

-… M'a dit qu'il était prêt à franchir le pas avec toi. Et personne d'autre.

-… Ah ?

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, elle satisfaite et lui éberlué.

Puis il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, manquant de renverser Rika au passage.

-Janis qu'est-ce que… Commença la blonde, déboussolée et accrochée au chambranle pour se stabiliser.

-Je joue les courriers du cœur. Répondit la rousse en buvant une autre gorgée de café. Elle ajouta après un temps de réflexion :

-Et je peux te dire que c'est pas de tout repos.

Autre gorgée de café, nouveau temps de réflexion.

-Et ce n'est pas encore fini. »

À suivre…

Ça avance, ca avance !

Review, review ! Please ?

J'aime bien le passage de dialogue avec les « yep » de Janis.

Si vous vous demandez en quoi une seule tasse serait plus plausible que deux, c'est parce que Janis se lève toujours très tôt, alors ça n'aurait pas semblé bizarre à son frère de ne pas la réveiller.


	25. Chapter 25

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 25 : AAAALELUÏAAA !

Hakkai entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avec un « Bang ! » sonore. Il se redressa dans le lit, le cœur battant. Soit Gojyo était allé chez Janis et avait compris, soit…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe, et Gojyo apparut dans la lumière du matin. Il était encore très tôt, mais la lumière de l'été perçait déjà les ombres de la nuit.

Gojyo respirait avec difficulté, ses poumons de fumeur l'empêchant de faire un marathon et s'en sortir comme une fleur. Son torse nu, car il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un tee-shirt pour sortit tantôt, se soulevait irrégulièrement et luisait de sueur. Hakkai le fixa un long moment, appuyé sur un coude.

Seul le son des oiseaux dehors et le sifflement de la respiration du tabou dedans se fit entendre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis un mot sortit en un long souffle expulsé de la bouche du métis.

« Hakkai »

Et en un instant, il était là, sa bouche collées contre celle du brun, le renversant sous lui et tenant son visage entre ses mains, les paupières serrées.

« Hakkai, Hakkai… » Répéta-t-il en déposant une multitude de baisers sur le visage abasourdi du brun.

Celui-ci se repris bien vite et prit également entre ses longues mains fines le visage de son compagnon, sans pour autant le repousser.

« Gojyo… Qu'il y a-t-il ? Murmura-t-il contre la bouche du roux. Ce dernier secoua la tête et l'embrassa une fois de plus, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cette bouffée de sentiment l'étouffait presque.

Ils restèrent un long moment entrelacés, à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Gojyo ne cessait de répéter le prénom de son homonyme et Hakkai le lui rendait bien.

Finalement, Gojyo se redressa et contempla Hakkai allongé sous lui, le souffle désordonné et les cheveux en bataille. Il sourit doucement et se pencha de nouveau, appuyé sur les coudes, placés de chaque côté de la tête du brun.

-Hakkai… Chuchota-t-il, Hakkai, désolé, mais je crois que je suis fou de toi…

Le yôkai sourit et rougit légèrement. Ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans les mèches cramoisies et chuchota en retour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Gojyo.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre homme. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux.

Il y eut un silence confortable, pendant lequel ils s'arrangèrent dans le lit, chacun sur un flan et face à face. Le bras de Gojyo était jeté en travers du corps d'Hakkai et celui de ce dernier était enroulé autour du cou de Gojyo. Au bout d'un moment, Hakkai pris la parole.

-Gojyo… Tu vois, c'est ça, l'amour. Je t'appartiens, mais tu m'appartiens également en retour… Tu comprends ?

Le roux hocha la tête, et sa prise se resserra autour de la taille de l'instituteur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ivre de contact. Hakkai sourit une nouvelle fois et ajouta :

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été plus réceptif…

-Non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer.

-Moi non plus… Observa Hakkai en fixant le plafond. Gojyo le rapprocha contre son torse et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

-Je ne te pousserais plus à coucher avec moi tant que tu n'en es pas prêt…

-Je suis prêt. Murmura Hakkai.

Gojyo leva les yeux sur lui. L'ancien humain eut un petit sourire malicieux sur les bords. Gojyo le lui rendit et l'embrassa de nouveau, profondément et passionnément.

-Je… Suis prêt depuis toute cette histoire. Mais je crois que je l'étais depuis déjà longtemps. Ajouta le brun lorsque sa bouche fut libérée. Gojyo hocha la tête.

-Seul mon manque de parole te coinçait ?

Le sourire d'Hakkai devint moqueur.

-Peut-être.

Gojyo fit la mou et ouvrit la bouche, mais le yokai le fit taire.

-Prends ton temps.

Gojyo se libéra.

-J'ai envie de te le dire.

Effectivement, il le sentait le prendre à la gorge. Il avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche, et le dire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait des pulsions verbales (par exemple comme quand il ne résistait pas à l'envie de dire une moquerie au moine), cette petite chose qui lui grattait les cordes vocales…

Hakkai le regardait avec un air doux et confiant… Très… Amoureux.

-Hakkai… Je t'aime.

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent gentiment et son sourit s'élargit.

-Moi aussi, Gojyo. Tellement… »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, un baiser comme jamais ils n'en avaient échangés.

« Et donc… Vous n'avez rien fait ?

Janis était choquée. Assise à la terrasse du restaurant où travaillait Rika, elle fixait depuis le fond de sa chaise où elle était avachie un Hakkai resplendissant de bonheur (on en était aveuglé) assis en face d'elle.

Comment après s'être réconciliés, avoir fait un IMMENSE pas dans leur relation, il pouvaient s'arrêter là ?

-Non. Pas cette nuit, en tout cas. Ou plutôt ce matin.

L'œil morne de la métisse lui répondit. Il eut un petit rire gêné.

-Janis, commença-t-il avec un gentil mais ferme sourire, tu sais, il suffit de savoir que nous sommes tous les deux prêts à franchir le pas… Maintenant, il serait idiot de se précipiter et bâcler ce moment, tu ne crois pas ? Je préfère attendre un soir où l'ambiance est propice à l'acte et le faire correctement, avec lui.

Elle le fixa.

-T'es vieux jeu, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire. Elle ajouta : Je parie que c'est toi qui a dit « stop » ce matin.

Il tripota sa tasse de thé.

-Non. C'est lui. Ce qu'il prouve que… Nous avons évolués, non ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Oh.

-Oui.

-Effectivement.

-Voilà.

Ils sourirent. Ils avaient le don de se comprendre à demi-mot, chose que Gojyo et Rika ne comprenaient absolument pas, et en étaient potentiellement jaloux.

Elle lui tapota la main.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Vraiment.

-Oui.

Il but une gorgée et ajouta :

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sanzo ?

-Non. Pas vous ?

-Non plus.

-Bah, Gokû n'est pas rentrée en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, non ? C'est plutôt bon signe.

-Sauf si Sanzo a enterré le corps. Observa Hakkai d'un ton ironique. Elle éclata de rire.

-Ca serait bien son genre, tiens !

Elle sembla penser à quelque chose, le menton dans la main. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Peut-être que je ferais bien de leur rendre une petite visite, tu ne crois pas ?

-…Peut-être. Et peut-être que je vais venir avec toi. »

A suivre…

Tadaaaaam ! Gojyo et Hakkai sont officiellement ensemble ! Enfin ils l'étaient déjà, mais ça cahotait, pas vrai ?

Et maintenant, on passe à Sanzo et Gokû, ouaiiis !


	26. Chapter 26

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 26 : Mais quel frigidaire !

Janis et Hakkai faisaient face à la grande porte d'entrée du temple de Chang'An. Janis venait de frapper, et on tardait à répondre. Ils attendirent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la rousse commence à donner des coups de pieds dans le battant.

Un moine chétif le mena le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Sanzo, là, Janis le congédia tandis que le brun frappait à la porte.

« Entrez. Grogna une voix.

Hakkai tourna la poignée et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Sanzo ? On te dérange ?

Le blond leva les yeux sur ses visiteurs, et fit la grimace en voyant le visage de Janis juste en dessous de celui d'Hakkai. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules et fit un geste vague de la main. Hakkai referma la porte derrière eux.

Janis trottina jusqu'au bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde.

-Où est Gokû ?

-Débarrassé de lui. Marmonna Sanzo en retournant à ses papiers. Janis et hakkai affichèrent en même temps une mine horrifiée.

-QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Sanzo ! Je sais que tu es généralement peu enclin à affirmer tes sentiments, mais tu ne crois pas que…

-…Te débarrasser de Gokû est…

-… Un peu radical ?

Ils avaient complété l'un l'autre leur phrase et regardaient un Sanzo au yeux ronds avec terreur, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait.

-…Qu'est-ce que vous me bavez, encore ? Il est dans le jardin.

-Tu l'as enterré dans juste à côté, en plus ?! S'écria Janis avant de devoir éviter le baffeur. Hakkai semblait mortifié. Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me suis débarrassé de sa présence envahissante et l'envoyant jouer dans le jardin ! C'est clair ?

Janis tira la langue.

-Je sais. On voulait t'embêter.

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur la tempe du blond, mais il ne releva pas. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau.

-C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas là, car c'est de lui dont on voulait parler, de toute façon.

Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil colérique, puis un à Hakkai qui lui répondit par un sourire. Celui-ci prit la parole :

-Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de vous depuis l'autre soir, Sanzo. Nous nous demandions si tout allait bien.

Le moine détourna le regard.

-Ça va. Grommela-t-il en se remettant à scribouiller sur sa feuille avec sa plume. Janis tourna la tête vers Hakkai et haussa les épaules.

-Et plus précisément ? Demanda le yôkai en s'approchant de quelques pas. Sanzo haussa à son tour les épaules et marmonna :

-Rien d'autre à dire.

-Vous êtes vous réconciliés ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Fit Sanzo en leur lançant un regard meurtrier. Janis agita le doigt.

-Oh que si. Dans la mesure où vous êtes des amis et qu'on se soucie franchement que l'équilibre mental, psychologique, et même physique de Gokû s'il reste trop longtemps avec toi qui te conduit de la mauvaise façon.

Sanzo sursauta à ces mots, et cette fois, mitrailla carrément la métisse de ses yeux violets. Elle le supporta sans ciller. Hakkai intervint :

-Sanzo. Je ne suis effectivement pas sûr que tu te comportes de la bonne manière avec Gokû. (Janis lui coula un regard lourd de sens, qui disait : « Parce que toi tu as été une flèche question bonne conduite avec Gojyo ? » Et il se racla la gorge, gêné). Ta réaction au dîner l'autre soir alors qu'il annonçait que vous deux étiez… Engagés dans une certaine relation était très violente et inappropriée. Tu n'es pas d'accords ?

C'était un de ces « tu n'es pas d'accords ? » d'Hakkai qui pouvaient équivaloir à un « tu n'as pas honte ? » sur un petit gamin qui venait de casser un vase en jouant au ballon dans la maison même si on le lui avait formellement interdit. Sanzo baissa les yeux.

-Peut-être un peu. Marmonna-t-il si bas que Janis dû se pencher en avant pour l'entendre correctement et le confirmer à Hakkai d'un mouvement de tête. Le brun se détendit quelque peu. Il s'attendait à ce que le moine soit rigide et implacable. Il se rapprocha encore et s'appuya contre le bureau de la même façon que la jumelle de son amant et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle reprit :

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain ? Quand Gokû est revenu ?

-Rien de particulier.

-Oh, allez. Fais pas ta mijaurée, explique.

-Vous faites chier. Râla Sanzo en se rejetant dans son fauteuil. Janis le toisa, bientôt suivie d'Hakkai. Sanzo fronça le nez puis abdiqua :

-Je n'étais pas en colère. (Il se renfrogna, n'ayant que très peu envie de partager ses états d'âme) Il est vrai que j'avais réagit violement. Tout est redevenu normal.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

-C'est quoi « normal », pour toi, Sanzo ? Demanda gentiment Hakkai, alors que Janis hochait vigoureusement la tête. Le blond grogna.

-Normal, quoi.

-Mais encore ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix derrière eux répondit à sa place :

-Situation sexuelle en attente.

Ils se retournèrent et Sanzo leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte de colère. Gokû se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avec un grand sourire. Janis secoua la tête.

-Aah… Encore ? (Elle se tourna vers Sanzo) Mais t'es coincé du cul ou quoi ?... AARGH, non, pas le flingue, pas le flingue !

Tandis que la tabou tentait désespérément d'éviter de se retrouver avec du plomb dans la peau, Gokû se reprocha d'Hakkai et le salua. Hakkai fit de même.

-Content de te voir en pleine forme, Gokû. Dit-il avec un doux sourire. Le petit brun hocha la tête.

-Toi aussi. T'as l'air plus heureux.

-Ah ?

Ils furent coupés par les cris des deux autres qui continuaient de se battre. Ils les regardèrent pendant un moment (petite goutte) puis Hakkai fit finalement usage de son « Ma, ma » apaisant.

Un peu plus tard, Gokû avait disparu dans sa chambre pour se changer.

-Tu sais, Sanzo, commença Janis avec un ton hésitant (une mèche de ses cheveux était encore noire à cause d'un frôlement de balle précédent), Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de… Toucher Gokû un peu plus.

Le blond la foudroya du regard, mais Janis se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Hakkai. Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête.

-Elle a raison, Sanzo… Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Sanzo haussa un sourcil, et Hakkai eut un doux sourire. Il hocha une deuxième fois la tête.

-J'étais dans une situation similaire avec Gojyo. Et je peux t'affirmer que se retenir d'avoir des contacts physiques (et je parle du point de vu de Gokû ici) ne peut être que désagréable, dans ce contexte.

Sanzo haussa les épaules et poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à une phrase :

-Il peut bien se retenir pendant quelques années.

-Mais t'as peur qui prenne le dessus ou quoi ? Intervint Janis en détournant son attention d'une relique qu'elle observait d'un œil intéressé. Elle agita la dudite relique dans la direction de Sanzo, le menaçant du chapeau de moine dont était coiffé le personnage en bois.

-De toute façon, « contacts physique » ne signifie pas forcément « coucher ensemble ». Tu pourrais au moins, faute de lui accorder la voie vers ce qui se trouve sous cette sainte robe, accepter de l'embrasser, ou… Non, j'allais dire faire des câlins, mais l'image est trop horrible pour l'imaginer. Enfin, tu m'as compris. Évite l'abstinence totale, ça serait trop cruel pour lui. Même Hakkai n'était pas aussi froid que ça. Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil vers l'interpellé. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Sanzo les ferma et grommela quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Beaucoup. Dit Hakkai. Votre relation n'en serait que renforcée. Gokû grandit, Sanzo. Et il a beau être un peu en marge, il a un corps comme tous les autres, et ce corps ne va pas tarder (si ce n'est déjà fait) à se réveiller et se faire entendre. Beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines. La sexualité ne se réveille pas à dix-huit ans, comme tu sembles le croire…

Janis eut un ricanement dans son dos. Il l'ignora et continua sur sa lancé, tant que le moine l'écoutait :

-Si tu continues comme ça, il va aller voir ailleurs. Et crois-moi, ici, je parle d'expérience. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer. Janis lui tapota l'épaule et sourit. Hakkai lui rendit son sourire et ils regardèrent Sanzo de concert, les yeux plissés et sondant le blond de haut en bas.

Celui-ci les regarda en retour un long moment avant de soupirer et d'agiter mollement la main. Un court silence s'en suivit avant que Janis ne demande d'un ton doux mais ferme :

-En fait, tu as plutôt envie de le toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanzo leva les yeux sur elle, et ses lèvres se serrèrent en la ligne vexée de ceux qui sont percés à jour. Janis haussa un seul sourcil, Hakkai croisa les bras, et ce fut assez pour que Sanzo soupira très très longuement et marmonne :

-D'accords, d'accords. Je ferais un effort.

De la bouche de Sanzo, c'était plus qu'une promesse. Janis claqua des mains et dit d'un ton joyeux :

-Bon ! Et si nous allions déjeuner, maintenant ? Tu vas chercher Gokû ?

Sanzo grogna mais se leva néanmoins. Hakkai fit volte-face et vit, juste avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée, il vit un éclair de cheveux châtain disparaître derrière le chambranle de la porte de la chambre voisine. Il sourit sous cape et attendit que Sanzo entre dans la dudite chambre pour aller chercher Gokû.

À suivre…

Bon, et bien, la fin se fait sentir… Quoique j'ai déjà oublié le dénouement. Ergh, faire marcher son cerveau…. Nnghhh…


	27. Chapter 27

"Janis regarda le docteur la dépasser pour rejoindre son bureau tandis qu'elle rebouttonnait sa chemise

Moi, mon frangin, sa femme et nos potes

Chapitre 27 : Huh. Ouais. Huh.

Janis regarda le docteur la dépasser pour rejoindre son bureau tandis qu'elle reboutonnait sa chemise.

« Alors ?

-Mh...

Le médecin s'assit face à elle et brassa nerveusement quelques papiers devant lui.

-Asseyez-vous, Janis, voulez-vous ?

Elle s'assit sans le quitter des yeux.

-C'est grave ?

-Huh... "Grave" n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Disons que c'est plus ou moins embêtant. Mais votre vie n'est pas en danger.

-Je vois.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en chien de faïences.

-Et donc ?

-Huh ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda patiemment Janis, son regard grenat plongé dans celui du médecin. Il agita mollement la main.

-Depuis combien de temps fumez-vous, Janis ?

-Heu ? ...Depuis un bon bout de temps, mais pas régulièrement. Genre... Deux, trois maximum cigarettes par jour ?

-Je vois.

-Ça a quelque chose à voir, je suppose.

-Effectivement... Vos poumons ne sont pas très beaux à voir.

-Huh. je vois.

-Rien de..."Grave", rassurez-vous! S'empressa d'ajouter le médecin. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vos jours ne sont pas en danger. Mais...

-Mais?

-Il faudrait arrêter définitivement toute consommation de cigarettes.

-Ha?

-La moindre bouffée pourrait entraîner, cette fois, de graves conséquences.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça ira. Je ne suis pas une grosse dépendante...

Elle sourit pour elle-même.

-Pas comme mon frère. »

En rentrant chez elle, Janis trouva Rika assise dans le canapé, anxieuse comme toujours à propos de son amante : « Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Janis accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau en haussant les épaules.

-Rien de particulier.

-Mais tu toussais beaucoup ces derniers temps.

-Juste un coup de froid.

-Tu as des médicaments ?

-Hey, les antibiotiques, c'est pas automatiques !

Rika cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexes.

-Huh ?

-C'est pas grave, laisse tomber, rigola la rousse en la rejoignant sur le sofa. Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde et la pris dans ces bras.

-Tout va bien, Rika. » Promit-elle.

Chez son frère, la discussion prenait une autre tournure, lorsqu'elle alla le voir.

« Toujours pas passés à l'action ?! Non mais je rêve ! Vous êtes des vieux ou quoi ?... Non, pardon, plutôt des adolescents encore boutonneux, pouffant de rire, bégayant et rougissant en même temps ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée du sexe.

Gojyo la dévisagea longuement, l'air sincèrement surpris.

-Quelle belle vision tu as là des adolescents, Janis. Ironisa-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules et enroula ses doigts autour de sa cannette de bière.

-Vous comptez bien le faire un jour, nan ?

-Si. Bien sûr. Mais bon. 'veut pas gâcher ce moment.

-Je vois. Elle le fixa intensément. Il détourna la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle le lui rendit.

-Tu n'étais pas allé chez le médecin, aujourd'hui, au fait ?

-Mmh ? Oh. Si. Rien de grave, c'est bon.

-Hakkai s'inquiétait vraiment de tes quintes de toux.

-C'est gentil à lui, mais ça va. Elle eut comme un sourire d'excuses et ajouta : Je t'assure.

Il la fixa longuement par dessous quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, nouée en raison de la chaleur. Elle soutint son regard, pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. C'était ridicule, elle le savait. Son… « Problème » allait se savoir un jour ou un autre. Retarder son annonce ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas interférer dans la vie des autres avec ses problèmes. Pas maintenant. Son frère et Hakkai étaient sur le point de nouer définitivement une relation idyllique et pour rien au monde (pas même deux poumons neufs), elle n'aurait ralenti ou gâché ça.

Finalement, Gojyo haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de bière. Elle sourit.

-Au fait, où est ton cher et tendre ?

-Sortit faire les courses. Devrait pas tarder.

-Mh… Des nouvelles de Sanzo et Gokû ?

-Non, et moins j'en ai, mieux je me porte. Marmonna le roux en faisait tournoyer la bière dans sa cannette. Elle imita son geste et mit son menton dans sa main.

-Je voudrais savoir comment leur relation évolue.

-M'en fous. Veux pas savoir. Veux pas avoir des visions traumatisantes pour le restant de mes jours.

-Tu exagères. Notre coincé du cul et notre attardé corporel (car je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça) on eux aussi le droit à une belle histoire d'amour.

-Et de sexe. Ajouta Gojyo.

-Vraiment, Gojyo. Ne suis-je que du sexe à tes yeux ? Fit soudainement la voix d'Hakkai depuis la porte, qu'il était en train de refermer avec des sacs plein les bras. Il souriait gentiment, presque malicieusement, à son amant ainsi qu'à sa jumelle. Gojyo se leva pour aller l'aider.

-'Kai, tu sais très bien que…

Hakkai secoua la tête pour le faire taire, acceptant néanmoins qu'il le décharge de ses commissions.

-Je sais Gojyo. Ne prends pas tout ce que je dis au sérieux.

-Ah bon ? Alors, quand tu me dis « Non Gojyo pas maintenant s'il te plait » je ne dois pas te prendre au sérieux ?

Cette fois, Hakkai eut le bon goût de paraître gêné et de jeter un coup d'œil à Janis qui s'étranglait de rire dans son coin. Gojyo le regardait avec un air goguenard. Hakkai rougit et baissa les yeux, commençant à bafouiller des excuses. Gojyo l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et sourit.

-Tu penses trop. Dit-il simplement, ce qui peignit un air plutôt étonné sur le visage d'hakkai avant que le sourire ne reprenne ses droits.

Tandis que les deux hommes rangeaient les produits, Janis se rejeta dans sa chaise et sortit distraitement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche intérieure. Elle en porta une à sa bouche, alla pour l'allumer quand elle se souvint de l'interdiction du médecin. Elle resta un moment là, la flamme vacillante du briquet à quelques millimètres du bout de la clope. Puis elle éteignit le briquet et rangea le tout lentement, avant de poser son paquet de cigarettes sur la table. Hakkai l'avait remarqué.

-Tu as décidé d'arrêter ?

-Mh ? De quoi ?

-La cigarette. Il montra du menton le paquet sur la table tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Gojyo tourna la tête dans la direction de sa sœur, les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oui. J'essaye.

-C'est bien. Fit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à Gojyo. Ce serait encore mieux si quelqu'un de ma connaissance pouvait en faire autant.

-Hey, je suis bien avec mes clopes, moi ! Protesta Gojyo.

-Je parlais de Sanzo.

Janis leva les mains et montra le paquet toujours sur la table.

-Tu peux le jeter, s'il te plait ?

Hakkai la regarda un long moment, avant de tendre le bras, se saisir du paquet, puis pivota, appuya du bout du pied sur la pédale de la corbeille et lâcha le paquet dedans. Janis prit une inspiration en entendant le couvercle claquer en retombant. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

-Et bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser à vos commissions… Et autre commerce. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers son frère, se levant de table.

Au passage, elle jeta sa cannette vide et dans la poubelle, eut un dernier regard pour le paquet de Crimson.

À suivre…

Bouh, chapitre court ! Mais bon.

Si ça peut en rassurer, Janis ne mourra pas.


End file.
